Dreams
by outofthisworld1
Summary: Living life writing fantasy isn't always all its cracked up to be. J/S
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters within.

The sun's rays shone directly though the small second story window of an apartment building not too far from the centre of Cripple Creek Colorado, creating rainbows on the white wash walls where the light hit crystal ornaments hanging from a rather old fashioned lamp. The room was full of old-fashioned items of this sort cluttering up the shelves and almost every available space that could be found. The main theme for the collection being fantasy and items which are undeniably unique. This is all to do with the pokey antiques store downstairs that sells everything for prices no to be sneered at by any collector. Sarah always had a particular interest in anything to do with fantasy from a very young age. By the age of what in a day would be 25 most adults grow and somewhat lose their ability to imagine and dream getting pulled into the everyday drudgery that life brings. No one having met Sarah Williams could claim that she had given up her almost childlike fascination with fantasy creatures much to the disappointment of most of her family. Now living in a small apartment building she writes stories for children who like herself have a fascination with creatures not of earth. One aspect of her childhood however had been conveniently forgotten as a dream that both scared and thrilled at the same time. Sarah the champion of the labyrinth had forgotten the labyrinth and all its creatures including all her friends and last but by no means least the Goblin King himself, Jareth. The story had been a major part of her life up until that night after which it seemed to have fulfilled its purpose and was forgotten in a drawer making way for other stories to fill her head. Such a pity.

"Oh Thomas I have told you before that the walls are not for scratching, you'll get me into trouble you know if you keep up with that." Sarah was watching her tabby cat scratching the walls where the light was reflecting on the crystals and making rainbows trying not to laugh. " You have given me a thought though for a possible beginning to another story, you are my muse little one and I love you. I think a little food is in order what do you think hmmm?"

Her cat stared blankly back at her and then as a sign of approval jumped down from the edge of the couch where he has been perched and sauntered off into the kitchen.

" I guess I'm to take that as a yes then?" giggling slightly and stretching her tired and aching muscles she removed herself from her perch in front of the computer. One of her stories sitting almost finished on the screen.

"So what's it to be then? Chicken or fish? Well actually I'm afraid there is no choice dear one it s going to have to be chicken as the fish is all gone." This didn't seem to phase Thomas one bit as he weaved in and out of her legs purring and waiting for her to put down his tea.

"Patience is not your strongest virtue you know, who am I to talk really though it seems sanity isn't mine I'm having a conversation with a cat. When was the last time I talked to someone outside these four walls except for on the phone?" Shoving a microwave meal in the microwave Sarah again reconciled herself to her lie with few friends and her book characters for company.

"You know Thomas sometimes I just wish I could get away from here and have a rest from writing deadlines."

Sarah's eyes closed slightly as she applied pressure between them to release some of the strain on her eyes created from looking at a computer screen for hours on end.

"You know my dear I believe that is the best thing that you suggested in a while now. I'm happy to accept and give you your hearts desire but as always for a price."

Upon hearing a male voice in front of her Sarah squealed and almost jumped out of her skin, almost damaging her eyes in the process. With somewhat fuzzy vision Sarah tried to focus on the unexpected visitor. Having not clearly heard what had been said and from being partially sighted Sarah scrambled for the door in an attempt to alert her neighbours to a stranger in her flat in hope that it would frighten them off. At this point how he got into the flat in the first place was a mystery to her as she always locked her door.

" Get out of my flat, whoever you are just get out or I'll alert the whole building."

"Come now Sarah do you honestly believe that the WHOLE castle will come running just because you're in here with me?"

"Who are you? And where am I?" Sarah turned to finally meet the stranger to find him just in front of her his mismatched eyes gazing into hers.

"You know fine well where you are Sarah and also who I am."

" Goblin King?……Jareth?"

Well this is my first chapter of a new story after a long break what do you think? Reviews appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters within.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Sarah turned to finally meet the stranger to find him just in front of her his mismatched eyes gazing into hers.

"You know fine well where you are Sarah and also who I am."

" Goblin King?……Jareth?"

"See my dear you haven't forgotten at all." Jareth smirked at Sarah while casually twirling a set of crystal balls in his right hand.

"Wow, I must have been working too hard these past few days this is a very lucid dream. I haven't had a dream like this since I was sixteen."

Jareths smirk turned to into a frown and then an angry glare as her words progressed. "A dream, a dream! Is that all I've become to you, you wretched child? I should throw you straight into the bog of eternal stench for such a comment. You my dear have been deluding yourself all these years. No wonder I never hear news of you from your companions here you've forgotten then."

"You cant be real, your just a figment of my over active imagination."

" My dear does this feel real to you?" Jareth snatched up her arm and pinched it at the top of her biceps.

"OWWWW" Sarah wretched her arms back from Jareth causing him to smirk again. "Wait, if your real then all I experienced in the labyrinth is real too. NO WAY!!!"

"Yes way, now my dear onto more pressing matters. Why you are here and what the terms of our little arrangement will be."

"No, no, no I'm not playing another of your little games Goblin King I nearly didn't get out of the last one with my life. Just take me back home please and we can forget this ever happened." Sarah stood striking her most defiant and stubborn pose as if to indicate that she was not going to be swayed.

" There's no fun in that my dear? No I think I will let you stew in your own juices for a little while until you decide that you are willing to talk terms with me."

"BUT…." Jareth held up a finger instantly silencing her.

" You were the one after all who was wishing for a holiday away from what ever you do in that world up there. Just think this could be an opportunity of a lifetime. I bid thee farewell my lady when you have calmed down and are willing to talk just say my name." Fading into the background the last thing that Jareth saw before he disappeared to his throne room was a rather large object being hurled in his direction that was just instants to late to come into contact with anything physical.

"Better luck next time." Jareths voice came over the wind curling softly around Sarah's head before settling beside her ears.

"JARETH GET BACK HERE NOW! I NEED TO GO HOME."

"Sarah you will get nowhere by shouting like that there is nothing you can do so relax, have a nice long soak, have a bite to eat and remember this is going to be a holiday so please act accordingly. I will speak to you again when you have calmed down. Oh and before I forget feel free to wander, if there's anything your forbidden to see you will not be able to go into those rooms this is for your own protection my dear. Now I bid you goodnight." The smirk that was plastered all over Jareth's face as he watched Sarah listening to his words was reflected in his voice which only aggravated his charming Sarah all the more.

"Jareth please I can't stay here I have deadlines too meet people are relying on me I haven't even told anyone I'm going away." Sarah waited for a response but upon seeing that she wasn't going to get one finally took a chance to look around the room which she was in. Obviously this was to be her bedroom for a time as a few of her personal items had been sent and were now sitting on the bed. Exploring a little Sarah also found a rather large bathroom with a very inviting bath. " Maybe just once, it does look by far the best bath I've seen in a long while, I can't stay here for too long though".

Jareth was pleased that Sarah was taking his advice and gave her, her privacy to have a peaceful soak in a bath not to be rivalled by another for a long way. Soon she would be ready to accept his proposed holiday and who knows maybe something more."

Reviews appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters within.

Jareth was pleased that Sarah was taking his advice and gave her, her privacy to have a peaceful soak in a bath not to be rivalled by another for a long way. Soon she would be ready to accept his proposed holiday and who knows maybe something more."

Upon entering the bath Sarah thought over exactly what had happened to her within the last hour. Her thoughts were whirling around in her head, why was she taking a bath when she should be storming through the castle demanding to be let out? Things just seemed to be moving too fast. Her initial responses to her situation seemed to have relaxed with Jareth's suggestions to take advantage of the amenities. Why was she being sooo docile? "What's wrong with me? I'm not some little girl anymore I don't need to take this from the likes of him, king or not. Then again getting him angry may mean that I don't get home at all. Think Sarah think what could he possibly want from you, you're a mortal who writes fairytales for a living and has very little social life?"

While Sarah pondered these facts her bath had become colder and colder. A knock at the door brought her out of her little bubble with a bang scaring her so much that water splashed all over the floor as she tried to right herself.

"Sarah are you quite alright?" when no answer came immediately another more anxious question came. Sarah answer me or I'll be forced to either remove the door or look in on you with crystals in the future."

"I'm fine Jareth, DON'T YOU DARE COME IN!"

"Well my dear you have been in there for some time, I do believe and the servants were becoming worried. If you would be so kind as to meet me in the dinning room once your dressed I would rather like to discuss the matter of your holiday arrangements."

"Jareth all I want if for you to send me home. I don't need a holiday I have too much work t get through. The bath was nice but I really should be getting back."

"Now Sarah everything will be discussed at dinner, what's said is said and there's no way you can un-wish your holiday now. Aren't I being generous in allowing you to come back to a place where you can spend time with old friends and relax?" Jareth's voice indicated that this wasn't a point up for discussion; it was more of a rhetorical question than one directed at Sarah.

"Jareth its not that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me but I really need to go home." Sarah got the most serious sense of dea ja vu. The conversation was very similar to one that they had had many years ago.

"Now doesn't this sound familiar to you dear Sarah? I wonder what the outcome of this visit will entail as you have no-one to win back this time." Voicing exactly the same thoughts that were spinning around in Sarah's head. "Now come out and get changed I'll be waiting for you in the dinning room, and Sarah don't take too long or I will come and get you myself."

Hearing no noise from the other side of the door Sarah took this to mean that Jareth had left and cautiously entered the bedroom to warm up and change back into her clothes. As Sarah turned she found her clothes were no longer sitting on her bed but a note and a rather expensive looking gown. The gown was made of satin, she was sure of this from the way it seemed to glide through her fingers. Quickly she tore at the note to find out what had happened to her clothes. It read as follows,

My Lady Sarah,

As you can see you're above world clothes are no longer in this room. You will not see them again while you are here; they are not fit for a lady of your quality. There will be no discussion on this matter and this is final. Please turn your attention to the clothing on the bed and put it on, if you need assistance just call for Jasmine and she will aid you in anyway possible. I look forward to seeing you in the dinning room to discuss your future holiday here.

Yours,

Jareth Sebastian Delume High Prince and King of the Goblins.

"Of all the nerve, what does he expect, that I just comply with whatever he wishes?" This was said to the air but was answered none the less by a small voice at Sarah's side.

"Milady, he only wishes to have a talk to you. I have been sent to get you ready so don't be shy of with the towel and into that dress."

For the second time in the hour Sarah had a shock which made her jump. Surely this couldn't be good for the constitution.

"Who are you?"

"Milady Sarah I am Jasmine, now no more questions for just now get into the dress and I will tie it up at the back."

Sarah found herself being shoved gently but forcefully into her dress and being ushered out of the room before she had an opportunity to fully comprehend what was happening.

"Now milady I ask you just to follow me down this hallway. Come along there don't dawdle he's waiting for you."

They reached a set of large doors all too soon and Sarah was shown into a great hall. Leaving her to stare around in wonder at the shear size of the place and its magnificent carvings and beautiful paintings, truly it was breathtaking.

"My dear wont you take a seat?" Jareth's voice came from her right and also right beside her ear. Startled she turned to find him closer than she had initially thought. Miss matched eyes met her gaze and like a rabbit caught in fog lights she couldn't move on her own accord.

Smirking Jareth broke the eye contact and proceeded to move a chair out from her beside a long table which had been set for two. "Please allow me." Sarah was gently lead to a chair and was made to sit while Jareth pushed her seat in. The chair was directly opposite Jareth's.

"Now my dear are you comfortable? Then let us talk terms."

Reviews appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters within.

Smirking Jareth broke the eye contact and proceeded to move a chair out from her beside a long table which had been set for two. "Please allow me." Sarah was gently lead to a chair and was made to sit while Jareth pushed her seat in. The chair was directly opposite Jareth's.

"Now my dear are you comfortable? Then let us talk terms."

Finally coming to her senses Sarah rounded on Jareth "What have you done with my things Jareth? You had no right to take them they are mine, I can dress the way I want to, I'm not some live doll which you can play dress up with."

"As tempting as that sounds my dear that is not the reason why you are wearing a dress. Women of your station in the underground do not go around wearing clothing which looks like it has been chewed up and spat out by some sort of animal. Honestly Sarah that top is beyond repair, I threw it away as for the trousers and other items they have been returned to your above world home."

"How could you? That was my lucky top, I've had it since I was 17."

"Never the less it had to go, I'm sure we can find you something else that is just as lucky." Jareth smirked over the table and gave Sarah a suggestive wink."

"STOP! You've had your fun now let me go home!"

"As you may recall my dear you wished that you could have a holiday and may I say that from what I have seen of you within the last few hours its comes not a moment too soon. You are too tense" Jareth was suddenly behind Sarah massaging her shoulders. As soon as he touched her skin Sarah felt a shiver running down her spine like a jolt of electricity. The kneading on her shoulders felt soo good that she couldn't help but lean into his hands

"Gone is the care free Sarah that I used to see reading from plays and not caring what the world thought of her. You've become too entangled in the dreary threads of that world. You need a change, a chance to refresh your mind and relax your body." His hands were moving in circles at the back of her neck and the top of her shoulders. "Now my dear what's said is said and you can't retract the words so how about we decide what's going to happen on your stay."

"Jareth, please, as I said before I cant have a holiday, its out of the question, I.I" Sarah had to think carefully and not give into the message. "I have deadlines to meet which are due for the end of this week. I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you but I need to get back you have to understand." Sarah was now getting desperate she was resorting to begging which for her was severely out of character. The feeling of his hands kneading her skin was almost too much she was about ready to give in.

"Sarah relax have a drink, think of what I'm offering you, a chance to have a holiday free from the above world ties that plague your life." Jareth said his lips just touching the outside of her right ear. "If you really want I will bring your work to my castle but in doing that the holiday arrangements will have to be lengthened considerably as you will be working on what is meant to be time off."

"But…"

"Sarah that's my final offer take it or leave it. You'll be here for a very long time if you keep asking me to let you go home." Jareth's hands left her neck at this point.

"Alright! What do you want Your Majesty?"

"Now my dear no need to be like that I'm offering you something that you need. Now since you've finally come to your senses we can get down to the terms of your stay. Please reframe from talking until I have finished. First of all there will be a complete break in connection with you and your aboveground life, only through me will you be able to contact anyone aboveground and that will be sparingly done I can assure you. There will be no working unless authorised by me, if you desperately need to get something finished I will allow you a period of time to do so but no more than necessary. You will accompany me to all the main events that are to be held in the near future as my partner and guest. If I find you worrying at any point about above ground issues, one day will be added to your stay there will be no arguments on that score and that's my final say. You may not enter the labyrinth without guidance, it is dangerous and you will not have the protection of being a contestant this time. You will stay here in the castle and will be allowed to use all its amenities, there are some rooms that you will not be able to enter but they are of no concern to you so it doesn't matter. If you need anything in particular ask one of the servants, or if you wish myself and we will try and accommodate you, you are a guest and will be treated as such. On no account are you to leave this kingdom and move to another for the duration of your stay. After all that has been said I sincerely wish for you to have a meal with me everyday at some point, not necessary but it would be nice. Now my dear you can speak."

"Just how long do you expect me to stay here for?"

"Oh I was thinking a month or two should do the trick."

Hmm. Somehow I don't think Sarah s going to react well to that comment but she has agreed and there's no going back now. Hee Hee, hope you liked the chapter.

Reviews appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters within.

"Just how long do you expect me to stay here for?"

"Oh I was thinking a month or two should do the trick."

"2 months! Jareth I cant, please be serious you know I cant stay that long." There was a look of slight terror in her eyes as she tried to plead with him yet again. This really wasn't doing and favours to Sarah's self image. How had she been reduced to petty grovelling there was nothing that she couldn't get out of before? But then again this was a different world and it was the Goblin King she was dealing with.

"I'm being deadly serious my dear, there is no way you can get home without me so you will agree to my terms. Oh and one more thing! I expect to see you at least once a day to find out what you are planning is that clear?"" Jareth was revelling in the fact that he finally had some power over her after all these years. " You know my dear either way suits me. Inevitably its up to you how long after the two-month period you have before you get home. I have given you my terms, now what is your decision?"

"I really have no choice in the matter?" Said Sarah finally letting the fact that she wasn't going anywhere sink in.

"Not without my say so, no."

"You promise you will take me back home after a month is up if I follow your terms?"

"On my oath as the King, but my dear you have to follow the terms to the letter or I will add as much time onto this holiday as I deem fit."

"But that's n…" Sarah almost said those dreaded words but managed to hold them back before they fell from her lips. " If I stay here I can just stay in another part of the castle from you and we can stay out of each others way?"

Jareth frowned at that comment placing his hands on his hips. " I'm afraid not my dear your rooms are just across the hall from mine so I'm sure we will bump into each other during the day outside of our scheduled talks."

"That wont happen if stay in my room for the duration of the stay only coming out when I have to."

Jareth thought about this for a second while Sarah wore a triumphant smile. That was something he missed about her, the ability to try and win every battle. This was one battle she wouldn't win though. With this thought in mind he started to circle Sarah like a predator circles its prey. "You forget how well I know you my dear, you are a restless spirit you will not be able to sustain that mode of life for very long." Jareth smirked his feral grin "Then what will you do pet? You'll have to come and find me to tell me what you want to do. You see my dear you wont be able to shy away from me so easily." he purred coming up close enough to her so that she could feel his presence through her very skin without even touching him. Sarah shivered slightly at the closeness and looked up into his mismatched eyes, she was so close to forgetting herself and her pride and giving into anything he said. Jareth seemed to sense this as he moved ever closer; he was enjoying the effect his closeness was having on her. It would do well for him to stay in close contact with her for most of her stay, as it seemed to diminish any resistance.

Under the power that his closeness had over her, Sarah brain started working overtime. "_His scent is enough to make me want to just lean into his chest and stay there in his strong safe sexy arms. Wait a minute strong, safe, And SEXY! NO Sarah! Bad Sarah! Wait what am I doing." _Sarah suddenly snapped out of her daze to find a very amused Goblin king looking at her.

" Sarah come now, if you want a hug all you needed to do was ask." Jareth was smirking even more. While in her daydream she hadn't noticed that her arms had started to creep around Jareths waist. Upon realising this fact Sarah almost leaped halfway across the room blushing profusely not daring to look up at his face. Her mind screamed, _"ESCAPE" _as her eyes darted about the room looking for the door that she came in.

"Thinking of leaving soo soon my dear? No I can't allow that, come let me show you around." Jareth offered his arm to her but seeing that she was not going to move to him and was still looking for a way out of the awkward circumstance she had gotten herself into, he moved towards her. Sarah was still wary but in the end she accepted his offered arm trying not to lean into his touch, and so the tour began.

There were soo many wonderful rooms in the castle the Sarah couldn't help but ask Jareth about the history behind them. She soon settled forgot about her circumstances for the time being wrapped up in the fantastical things that Jareth deemed were worthy of her interest. Never before had she seem rooms like them. They were fantastic for her as she was imagining all the stories which could take place in then. Cataloguing them and storing them away in her mind for when she needed them. She would definitely have to come back to a few of them when Jareth allowed her to write, If Jareth allowed her to write. Only time could tell.

Reviews appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters within.

There were soo many wonderful rooms in the castle the Sarah couldn't help but ask Jareth about the history behind them. She soon settled forgot about her circumstances for the time being wrapped up in the fantastical things that Jareth deemed were worthy of her interest. Never before had she seem rooms like them. They were fantastic for her as she was imagining all the stories which could take place in then. Cataloguing them and storing them away in her mind for when she needed them. She would definitely have to come back to a few of them when Jareth allowed her to write, If Jareth allowed her to write. Only time could tell.

Three days past since the meeting in the dinning room and Sarah in spite of the fact that she had most adamantly said she didn't want a holiday, was enjoying herself. For these past few days she avoided Jareth like the plague only going to him when she had to tell him what she was planning to do for the day. She had spent the days just sleeping and wandering through the castle, returning to the rooms that she had been shown previously, forming ideas for many of her fairytale stories and locking them away in her head for the chapter she had to finish within the next t days. She knew it was time that she needed t confront Jareth about her work, but the fact that he would add on extra days for the length of time that she worked for was making her reluctant to do so.

The rooms had luxurious tapestries and rugs. The walls in most rooms had rich colours on the walls like wines, browns and deep blues. They were also filled with pictures of fae royalty from years past right through to the present Goblin King himself, Jareth. Sarah despite her self proclaimed dislike of him seemed to spend more time in front of his portrait than any other in the long gallery which she was standing in. A pair of rich mismatched eyes were staring down at her from the portrait making Sarah want to study the portrait in more detail. It was an excellent portrait so life like that it was almost like he was sitting in front of the wall taking in the room from his thrown.

"See anything you like?" A pair of arms snaked round waist, holding her against a very well formed chest.

Sarah started, she had been caught staring at his portrait, the only thing in this room that truly shouted Jareth as the rest of the room had been decorated long before he came to power. Sarah was turning red from anger at herself and embarrassment at being caught, She tried to struggle and release his grip around her but he was holding fast.

"Jareth let me go!"

"Shhhh, Relax take a deep breath" involuntarily Sarah's body complied to his commands without a moments hesitation, Sarah felt even more embarrassed than previously at her body's betrayal. She stopped moving hoping that she wouldn't have cause to get more embarrassed than she already was. This however was not to be a Jareth had only just begun teasing her.

"So my dear, why are you studying _my_ portrait so closely? If you want detail all you had to do was ask and you could study the real thing. No matter I am here now so study away."

Jareth turned Sarah round in his grip so that she was now facing him with his arms around her. He yet again caught her with his eyes as he had done on a previous occasion holding her there like she was entranced. He leaned in closer and felt her twitch slightly as his head came closer to hers. _She obviously thinks I'm going to kiss her, why else would she twitch. _Jareth thought. Instead of leaning in and claiming her lips he moved his head to the side of hers and whispered into her ear. "How are you enjoying your holiday so far my dear?" Once said he removed his face to a distance where he could study hers. She didn't speak straight away which amused him to no end, the effect he had was obviously quite profound. Maybe it had something to do with the exotic spices that he wore, or the fact that his magic always had a certain attractive form to many women which seemingly became all the more potent when there was a certain amount of feeling's for the person on his part too. His eyes could have any women in a shy wreck if he looked at her the right way. In the past these things hadn't worked on Sarah, he kept telling himself that maybe she was too young to fall in love it certainly seemed to be the case from what he was witnessing just now.

Sarah finally managed to drag herself out of her current state to answer a very amused looking Jareth.

"Let me go Goblin King!" she hissed again trying to release herself from his grip. Finally relenting his hold over her Jareth let go.

"What's wrong my dear, isn't the real view better than the portrait?"

"Jareth don't do that! You have no right to touch me."

"Oh my dear you weren't complaining a moment ago so what of that? You seem to be very unsure what you want. I am only giving you a taster of what could be. You could be in my arms a lot more in the next few weeks. I …"

"Jareth I need to get some of my work finished, can you bring it down for me?" Sarah had stopped Jareth mid-way through what he was saying for a reason, he was beginning to scare her, it sounded like her wanted more from her than just giving her a holiday.

Jareth was a more than a little annoyed that she had stopped him midway through what he was saying but even more so at the fact that she had the nerve to ask for her work. No matter he decided after a moments pause, he would just lengthen her stay depending on how much she did.

"I have told you Sarah that if you work your days here will be lengthened, but you wish to work then what would you have me get?"

"My note book and a little white object, its beside the computer in my living room."

"Only a notebook and a little white gadget is that all?"

"Yes it will suffice."

" Don't go anywhere! I will be back soon."

Sarah was left for a matter of seconds before Jareth returned to her brandishing her prized note book and USB memory stick.

"I am very much intrigued my dear, what exactly is it that you do my dear?"

" Oh so you haven't been snooping. Well to clarify for you Goblin King I am a writer."

Reviews appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters within.

"I have told you Sarah that if you work your days here will be lengthened, but you wish to work then what would you have me get?"

"My note book and a little white object, its beside the computer in my living room."

"Only a notebook and a little white gadget is that all?"

"Yes it will suffice."

" Don't go anywhere! I will be back soon."

Sarah was left for a matter of seconds before Jareth returned to her brandishing her prized note book and USB memory stick.

"I am very much intrigued my dear, what exactly is it that you do my dear?"

" Oh so you haven't been snooping. Well to clarify for you Goblin King I am a writer."

To say that this was a shock to the Goblin King would be no exaggeration; out of all the things that he thought his dear Sarah would be doing with her life writing was not one of them. The shock the statement produced was apparent on his well-defined features and made Sarah giggle slightly.

"What? Is it that shocking that I am a writer? You seriously didn't envision that this is what I would be doing for a living did you?"

Recovering while she spoke Jareth schooled his emotions back under their normal mask of indifference.

"Its not what I expected, no but it changes nothing for every paragraph you write you will stay here an extra day and once you finish a chapter I would like to read it so I know exactly how many paragraphs you've written while here, I will also require previous chapters to ascertain where you have reached so far."

Sarah's giggling had stopped abruptly at his words. She was shocked and angry, how dare he expect to read her unpublished work, she never allowed anyone a sneak preview apart from her publishers.

"That's out of the question, no-one sees my work until it's published except from my publishers."

"Well my dear you have a choice then to work and meet your deadline, or not to work and miss it just to stop me reading your manuscript."

"FINE, but your not to laugh or make any comments, its my work and I like it. If you don't just stay silent, I do it for myself and not for you."

"My dear what makes you think I wont like it? Its not about me is it?"

"No Jareth my world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

"Pity."

"Ohhh you…."

"Now, now my dear remember who your dealing with and who has the ability to send you home."

"You cant pull that one on me Jareth, we agreed on terms and I haven't broken any yet and don't intend to so you will be sending me home at the end of our stated period plus or minus a few days added for me writing."

"Yes we did agree to terms didn't we?" Jareth was smirking slightly as a plan was forming in his mind for extending her stay infinity longer than 2 months. Sarah by chance didn't see this look as she was focussing on getting some of her more pressing thoughts down on the crumpled pages of her well used note book.

"What sort of writing is t that you do anyway my dear just so I am prepared for what I read?"

"I thought that would have been an easy one to guess your Majesty. For your information I write fantasy, children's books to be precise I have been for years, I don't use my real name though as I like to be incognito and watch my work get praised from the sidelines."

"My, My Sarah my dear its seems that you haven't quite grown up fully. All the better it means that you haven't become completely tied to the mundane everyday life that you mortals seem to live in your world. At least you have some sense my dear I applaud you on that fact."

"You and my step mother would never get along you know she has completely different views from you. She thinks I should get a real job for real grown ups like becoming a receptionist or hairdresser. Writing stories is not a job for a grown woman."

"So you want to present me to your parents already, is that not being a little forward of you my dear? We don't even know each other very well yet but that can be very easily changed." Jareth was showing his decidedly playful nature and was excessively pleased at the gasp that he managed to draw from Sarah's lips and the angry glint that started to rise behind her eyes.

"If you think that I want to know you any better Goblin King your sadly mistaken. I'm not interested you or your little mind games."

Jareth moved closer to her grasped hold of her wrists and held them behind her back.

"Who says it's all about what you want my dear?" Jareth leaned in and captured her lips in a very passionate kiss that lasted all of 20 seconds. Sarah's senses reeled at the initial shock of her situation and the overwhelming scent and magic pull to him and because of this it took a full 15 seconds for her to come to her senses and start struggling. The delayed reaction caused Jareth the smirk while kissing her and not wanting to become a punch bag he instantly disappeared after the kiss leaving a very disgruntled Sarah in his wake.

"_And remember Sarah I want the story." _ Jareth's voice came over the wind after he had disappeared.

"JARETH YOU "

"_Sarah language."_

"GET BACK HERE!"

"_I think not, have fun dear one don't work too hard."_

"JARETH, GET BACK HERE! JARETH." It was no use he had closed to connection and was currently hiding from a very irritated Sarah in another side of the castle. Smirking to himself over the stolen kiss and Sarah's priceless response he started planning on ways to extend her stay for as long as possible. One thing he knew was it wasn't going to be dull around the castle anymore.

Reviews appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters within.

"JARETH, GET BACK HERE! JARETH." It was no use he had closed to connection and was currently hiding from a very irritated Sarah in another side of the castle. Smirking to himself over the stolen kiss and Sarah's priceless response he started planning on ways to extend her stay for as long as possible. One thing he knew was it wasn't going to be dull around the castle anymore.

Sarah reconciled herself pretty quickly to the fact that she was going to be left alone and not get the opportunity to scream and shout at Jareth. To put it lightly Sarah was furious and she had only the four walls and a portrait of Jareth to give death glares to. It wasn't as if the stolen kiss wasn't great it was the fact that it was stolen and he could have that effect on her, which she knew, wasn't quite fully natural attraction. He was taking advantage of his magic and his strength. Stifling the want to run through the whole castle until she found him she finally turned her attention to her writing, it always had a soothing and calming effect on her as she could slip away from reality for a time and create a world completely separate from her own. The problem that she was facing now was the fact that she was in a world completely separate from her own.

"_I hope that his almightiness doesn't think that I've written my stories about the Labyrinth, that'll certainly add to his ego._" Sarah's thought's ran along these lines for a few minutes and then decided that she could write about what she wanted it wasn't up to him and her public liked the stories even if he didn't.

Sarah scribbled like mad in her notebook for hours, filling the pages with the much-needed chapters to keep her up to date with her publisher's. Being in a land where the creatures could actually be real was to put it mildly fuelling her brain with enough ideas that she had almost enough ideas to completely finished to book she was writing. There would be no need to stay up for nights on end trying to figure out where and what her creations would do next.

Jareth in the meantime was just amused by the expressions that appeared on her face over the time period he had left her for. He couldn't pass up on an opportunity to watch her and see how fast she went from being mad at him to a semi normal level of emotion. These sorts of things could be filed away for future reference under how long to leave your future queen to cool down before approaching her after a fight. His future queen is the end result he has been planning for years. The holiday wish just happened to give him the opening into her world that he had been searching for, for years he had begun to suspect he would have to send someone who could travel between the worlds to retrieve her. Her final words on there last meeting had made sure that he couldn't contact her, remove her from her world or even just watch her without her wishing for something that he could grant.

At present she was sitting in a window seat in one of the rooms her face animated from the thoughts she was trying to convey in her writing. To Jareth she had never seemed more beautiful except maybe when she was going all hell fire at him. Her hair was pulled across one shoulder and was flowing down the front of her body; her eyes were shinning from the pleasure and creativity that came from her stories. The summer sun reflected off her shoulders and hair giving her and almost glowing appearance. It was only at this point that Jareth had noticed that she was wearing one of the dresses he had specifically had made for her. It was form fitting, sitting snugly against all of her womanly curves. "_She's an angel, there's no way I'm sending her back this time, come what may she will be my queen."_

"Sarah, you may not know it yet but your never going to leave me again, I am bound to you for all eternity." Jareth spoke out loud to the crystals in front of him. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall to the left of his throne, he rose and sent a crystal to the kitchen to prepare dinner for two and have it brought to the dinning room. Jareth then went in search of Sarah opting to walk and give her the extra few minutes to calm down before retrieving her for dinner.

Sarah had calmed down exceedingly since her last meeting with the Goblin king; her creativity was giving her amusement to no end. Humans, gnomes, fairies, elves, unicorns and dragons filled her pages coming to life before her eyes and fulfilling the adventures she had set for them. Her pages were full and she had completely forgotten her deal with Jareth, for every paragraph she would have to spend an extra day in the labyrinth. She was soo immersed in her writing that yet again she didn't her Jareth entering the room and appear in front of her.

"Sarah… Sarah. My dear you have been writing for a few hours now I have come to take you to dinner."

"Wooooah, Don't do that to me you nearly gave me a heart attack, and what makes you think that I will have dinner with you after your blatant abuse of me earlier today?"

"My dear Sarah…."

"Don't call me that!"

"What?"

"Don't call me your dear Sarah, You don't own me!"

"_Oh my dear Sarah, I will call you that all I want you wont be complaining of it in a while as you will belong to me and only me." _" I will endeavour to comply with your wishes and as for earlier I am sorry if I have truly offended you, I was just being playful. You will get used to me as the weeks progress I am sure now shall we make our way to the dinning room as I'm sure they are waiting to serve us as we speak."

"Fine! Apology accepted, just don't do it again. Now what's for dinner I'm starving I've been writing for hours and I'm famished."

"Yes, It seems that you have been a busy little bee. I am looking forward to seeing how much you have written."

"Oh no, no I totally forgot. You can't count all of it just the part that's going to the publishers."

"That wasn't our deal Sarah, remember if you deviate from the terms I can add as much time as I wish to your stay."

Sarah was panicking she must have written over a months worth of paragraphs, that would extend her stay to around 3 and a half months all because of her unexpected creativity while being in the castle. Jareth seeing the panic on her face was inwardly praising the fact that he had let her work even just for a few hours, it would certainly extend her stay substantially. He had to turn to the situation in hand though and get back to his self-praise later.

"Sarah what's done is done, just come to dinner and let us have a pleasant evening together."

Jareth lightly grasped her arm in placed in within his own, slowly leading her down the corridors to the dinning room where dinner was being served

Reviews appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters within.

"Sarah what's done is done, just come to dinner and let us have a pleasant evening together."

Jareth lightly grasped her arm in placed in within his own, slowly leading her down the corridors to the dinning room where dinner was being served.

The grand dinning room in which Sarah and Jareth finally entered was nothing like Sarah had seen in her life before, it was a room at least double the size that she had been shown before on her tour. The walls seemed to be opaque but once you got closer this itself was an illusion. From the ceiling hung crystals at different heights and of different sizes, illuminating the room with their soft unearthly glow. They obviously weren't just normal crystals as the light emanating from them came directly from the core of each one. The table itself stretched from one end of the room to the other and was covered in a tablecloth with tiny crystals embroidered into the fabric. There were only two table settings, Jareth seat at the head and Sarah to the right of him.

"WOW, this room is amazing." Sarah stared in awe at her surroundings, as she was lead silently to the table by Jareth. Jareth managed to get her attention by pulling out her chair and softly seating her in it.

" Now isn't this pleasant? We've been here for five minutes maybe ten and you've not shouted at me yet." Jareth said smirking as he took his seat to the left of Sarah.

Sarah started to blush and hung her head slightly, it did seem that all she had done from when she first arrived was yell at him. She could see that he had been trying to do something nice for her but she also knew that he had gone about it completely the wrong way. Presenting her with the opportunity was nice but making her stay for 2 months and laying down terms by which she had to follow before she was allowed to go home again was another matter entirely.

"Jareth I would like to thank you for the thought behind what your doing for me and I'm sorry that I have been angry at you for that, but…"

"Why is there a but? Can't you just leave at that? Why does there always have to be a but?"

"As I was saying I'm sorry for being angry, but the way you have gone about things is not right and I have the right to be angry at you, you pulled me out of my world without soo much as a by your leave and expect me to be grateful to you, and when I tell you I have work to finish before the weeks end you make up terms that mean that I have to stay longer than is needed for a holiday. "

"My dear what I say goes I am the king and I will be obeyed. As for the terms of our little arrangement I think they benefit you more than you think. What happened this afternoon has proven that fact. You have written more in the space of a few hour here than I dare say you would have written in a full two months above ground. Your imagination seemed to be stimulated just by being here, bringing you here has given you a whole new lease of life in your writing i'm guessing. Now isn't that generous of me to bring you to a place where your imagination can soar?"

Sarah's come back was cut short by the entrance of goblin's carrying dinner platters in there hands and placing them on the table in front of Jareth and Sarah. When the lids were removed the aroma from the dishes hits Sarah's senses with avengeance leaving her slightly light headed.

"Sarah lets not talk about how you got here and just enjoy the fact that you are for at least a few hours. Now please take as much as you want don't be afraid of standing on ceremony with me." Jareth smirked at his own little joke; of course she should be standing on ceremony for him he was king after all. Sarah stared at the food in front of her none of it was recognisable as anything that she had ever seen above ground. There seemed to be some sort of salad to her left but the vegetables sitting in the bowl were strange shapes, if they looked like they were similar to an aboveground vegetable they were they wrong colour. This was a little unsettling as Sarah was allergic to some foods and not knowing what they were scared her a little. If she ate nuts or cucumber she would after a period of a minute or so suffer from anaphylactic shock, which potentially she could die from if not treated fast enough.

"Sarah tuck in, please let me offer you something you haven't touched anything yet."

"What's in that?" Sarah pointed at a dish which looked like it had some sort of lasagne in it, but instead of the sauce being red it was a dark shade of purple and the pasta was red and not the off white/yellow it should have been.

"That is larnk my dear. It is a delicacy in this area of the underground. Come try some." Said Jareth offering her a taste off his own fork.

"Jareth we may have a slight problem I might be allergic to some of the food here and I don't have my injection with me if I am."

"Don't worry you'll be perfectly safe, I wont let anything happen now just try a taste." Sarah held out her hand to take the fork but Jareth held fast. "Uh Uh, Take it from the hand that's offering to you I insist."

"But…"

"No buts my dear, just try some!" Jareth moved the fork increasingly closer to her lips. "Now Sarah you Will take food from my hand so there's no point in being stubborn so come along just one little taste." Jareth stared into Sarah's eyes and willed her to open her mouth. Slowly Sarah acquiesced and allowed Jareth to place the morsel of food into her mouth. The flavour of the food just like its smell bombarded her senses. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation but one that would need a bit of getting used to. "How do you like it my dear?" Asked Jareth close to her ear noticing how she didn't react to him calling her his dear.

"Its….Its like nothing I've ever tasted. It's like a combination of .. oh I don't even know what its like a combination of but it seems so familiar. Like something I remember tasting before but I have no idea where or when."

"Here try some of this, I'm sure you'll like this too. Its another delicacy here it has a slightly stronger taste than some of the other foods but I think you'll like it."

For the next 15 minutes Jareth sat feeding Sarah samples of food from the dishes presented. She didn't object to being fed by him anymore. What was the point of possibly making him angry with her and extending her stay longer than the already extended period? Having finished with the main course they moved onto the desserts. These were no different from the main course, every dish was something new to Sarah, a new taste a new smell even a new texture. None of the foods gave her an allergic reaction but they did have the quality of relaxing her a little and overwhelming her senses. After they had finished eating Jareth stood and walked round behind Sarah's high backed chair pulling it out and allowing her to rise. Jareth then offered his hand to Sarah.

"Dance with me!"

Hee hee shocking place to leave you at isn't it?

Reviews appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters within.

After they had finished eating Jareth stood and walked round behind Sarah's high backed chair pulling it out and allowing her to rise. Jareth then offered his hand to Sarah.

"Dance with me!"

"I….I", the deserts had more effect on Sarah than she had suspected before; her mind was a little hazy, much like the peach incident.

Jareth took her hand and guided it to his lips and with a small amount of force pulled her onto the floor with him. "Jareth I…" "Shh the food takes a little bit of getting used to for a human your senses with just be adapting to the change don't talk! Just dance with me my dear.

Jareth whirled her around the floor leading her in a slow waltz just enjoying the feeling of having her there with him and not fighting with him for once, the food wasn't poisoned as he had done the last time they danced like this but the fae food was still affecting her. Everything she had eaten previously had been an adapted take on human food hence the lack of reaction. Fae food plays with human senses the first time its taken overwhelming the taste buds and pathways to the brain leaving the individual in a relaxed state but well aware of what is happening around them.

"Sarah I want you to come with me to a ball in two weeks time as my partner and guest, don't worry about anything I will sort out all the technicalities. You will dance with me like this again and we will have a good time." The last part of the speech was said more for Jareth's own thoughts. "You don't really have a choice in the matter but I thought it would be nice to let you know and for you to be happy with it. I would much rather have a comfortable evening with you my dear than have you resenting me all evening. Now my dear I think we should maybe let you get some fresh air as I think we may need to clear your senses a little."

Sarah in her relaxed state was not fighting against Jareth and was letting him lead her around the room listening to him when he spoke but not really in any state to give coherent answers. She was too content to be lead and listen to everything that he was saying. Jareth had led her towards the large double doors of the balcony adjoining the dinning room. Like most of the building these doors were ornately decorated and could have you staring at them for hours just admiring their delicate and beautiful designs. One a count of three Jareth opened the large doors and allowed the cool air to float over Sarah's senses. As soon as the cool current hit Sarah's senses gone was the immense feeling of relaxation and in its place was a very, very embarrassed and slightly angry woman.

"Why didn't you warn me about what would happen when I ate fae food before you gave it to me? Ohhh no I let you feed me and oh, I have to go." Sarah turned tail and fled the room leaving a very amused and content Jareth; he had been expecting an outburst of anger not embarrassment from his Sarah. This was definitely a turn for the books it seems that Sarah may have some more surprises in store for him. This could turn out to be an interesting time for both of them; he was looking forward to trying to figure her out a little better and teaching her about their ways.

Sarah on the other hand was deeply mortified. "How could I have been so stupid? I let him Dance with me_, it felt good though, _what? Wait no that's not right I cant think that he's the bad guy he wont let me go home. _The question is do I really want to?_ Wooah Sarah come on your not thinking straight here remember you can't stay you'll only get hurt."

"Sarah, my dear Sarah I never pictured you as the sort to have arguments with yourself, and what pray tell is going to hurt you my dear?" Jareth asked as he casually leaned against the wall opposite to where Sarah had stopped running to have this argument with herself. If she hadn't been completely embarrassed before she was now. The blood that had drained from her face from the fright he gave her by just turning up on the wall beside her was coming back full force as a deep red colour that settled around her cheeks. She made to run but was blocked by Jareth moving in front of her.

"Now my dear, don't run off like that again! I want to talk to you."

" Don't call me that" Sarah backed up and tried to run the other way but Jareth again thwarted her attempts by just materialising in front of her, catching her in his arms as she almost tripped over her own feet.

"Now _my dear_, we will talk."

Reviews appreciated.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters within.

"Don't call me that!" Sarah backed up and tried to run the other way,  
but Jareth again thwarted her attempts by simply materializing in front of  
her, catching her in his arms as she almost tripped over her own feet. "Now my dear, we will talk."They both faded from the corridor they had been occupying and materialized in  
front of a warm fire in a room that could only be described as "cozy".  
High backed arm chars were placed beside a roaring fire, the walls were a rich  
green, and the lighting gave the room a certain ambiance. "Now, my dear Sarah; please have a seat I would like to have some  
conversation with you this evening.""I told you not to call me that! Please, I just want to be left alone. I  
need time to think and clear my head.""Why, my dear would you need to think and clear your head I wonder? Would  
it be because of the Fae food…or something different?" Jareth smirked as  
Sarah seemed to turn a shade of rose. He decided she was even more beautiful  
than he had originally deemed her to be when she was blushing. The slight rise  
in colour seemed to enhance the greenness of her eyes and the darkness of her  
hair. He was drowning in the sight of her, but he wasn't about to let her  
know this until he knew her feelings on the matter. "Ahh, I see. It is from  
something different. My dear, your secrets are made bare by your inability to  
hide your emotions. Your blush is very becoming Sarah…" This comment had  
the effect that Jareth had been hoping for: the blush was deepening and now  
there was a tinge of anger in her eyes.

"Oh," he thought "a woman when she's angry is a very becoming sight  
indeed and especially so when it's you; my dear Sarah." Sarah had opted not to sit and was currently looking for an exit. Finding no  
doors to the room, she decided that she would just stare frostily at a wall  
and avoid any conversation with Jareth. She desperately needed to sort out her  
thoughts and having him in such close proximity wasn't helping. Why was she  
having thoughts about staying? What was there here for her? Nothing seemed to  
be sitting right with her at the moment and too many thoughts whirled around  
in her brain. One minute she seemed to hate him with a passion and the next  
she seemed to love him. This thought flew to Sarah's mind with such force  
that she had to suck in her breath and steady herself on her feet. "No, this can't be right," she thought frantically. "I can't love  
him! That would be wrong. He's done something: he has to have done something  
to me. But what if it really is me? What if I really have fallen? What am I to  
do?"  
"Sarah…Sarah…Sar" Sarah came out of her thoughts suddenly as Jareth  
gently shook her and called her name. He was amused at the fact that she had  
managed to space out so completely that it took him saying her name almost  
three times to get her to come back to reality. He had also been amused by the  
emotions that seemed to be playing across her face from the thoughts, which  
were running through her head."Now, Sarah, if you are quite finished in your own world, I would like to  
talk to you. So have a seat." There was definitely no arguing with this now  
as a force compelled Sarah to sit in the chair beside the fire and no amount  
of struggling would allow her to rise again."Don't try and struggle, my dear. Where are you going to go? There are no  
doors here as you've seen and I would much rather you were comfortable while  
we chat."

"What if I don't want to talk, oh mighty Goblin King?"

"Well then, my dear; you will listen and I will talk. Your company is  
enough for me. I thought we were getting on so well this evening; why did you  
leave in such a rush?" Upon getting no answer from Sarah, he continued:  
"Sarah, I want you to understand that I have no intentions of tricking you  
or harming you while you are here. So there is no need to fear or be angry  
with me. I was hoping for a pleasant evening with you tonight which hasn't  
quite worked out the way I wanted it, but I'm hoping I can salvage some of  
the evening."Sarah softened a little at these words; he really seemed to be trying to be  
sincere with her this evening. But that was it: was this actual sincerity or  
another trick? From his face, nothing could be gathered in general, but his  
eyes were the key to his emotions. From the distance he was from her it was  
hard to tell, but they seemed to be holding sincerity rather than the mocking  
gaze that he usually held. "How do you plan to salvage this evening Jareth? I was tricked yet again by  
you and the Fae food which you offered: you knew what effect it was going to  
have on me.""Sarah, I thought it would be better you didn't know, there was no other  
way to get you to even try the food if you knew what effect it was going to  
have. You can't honestly believe that I wish to harm you in any  
way.""No.""Well then, shall we continue our evening with a nice walk  
in the gardens? You will be able to see further than the walls of the  
Labyrinth from there and then we can go our separate ways.""Fine: just as long as you don't try any funny stuff. This is supposed to  
be a holiday for me, remember? If you start annoying me, I'm going to be  
even more tired than I would have been if you left me above ground."

"Your wish is my command, my Lady."

Reviews appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters within.

  
"Fine: just as long as you don't try any funny stuff. This is supposed to  
be a holiday for me, remember? If you start annoying me, I'm going to be  
even more tired than I would have been if you left me above ground."

"Your wish is my command, my Lady."

The gardens themselves were a wonder to behold, full of life even in the moonlight, fairies lit the sky around the rose bushes making each flower glow with its own unique colour, the moon cast sparking reflections on a small pond in the centre of what seemed to be a paradise of nature. None of this perfection was taken in by either party however that evening. Sarah was desperately trying to uncoil the knot that had formed in her brain from the complex emotions that were beginning to stir within her and Jareth seemed intent on watching her the whole evening than gazing at the wonders around him.

"Knock it off!" Sarah finally said exasperated.

"Knock what off my dear? I don't see anything that remotely needs removing around here." Jareth gave Sarah a very confused stare not understanding the phrase.

" Quit staring at me!"

"Why oh why would I want to do that dear one?"

"Because I said so."

"What pray tell gives you leave to think you can order a king about I wonder? No my dear it is me that gives the orders and I think its time that I received the documents that you have been working on for the past few days. I need to determine the extension of your stay." Jareth had his trademark smirk on his face and was closer to Sarah than she would have liked. She tried to back up a little to find that there was only a stonewall behind her effectively trapping her from moving away.

" Now my dear hand it over like a good little girl, I will give you 10 minutes to retrieve it from your room and if you don't return within that time I will find you and will demand that you give me a little something extra in payment for making me wait." He was enjoying this, but it was time to up the game a little. Tonight was the night he intended to make his intensions know. Sarah would be his; just the thought sent pleasant shivers down his spine.

Sarah darted off like a rocket released from its launcher, she knew better than to provoke Jareth into increasing her stay longer as she knew that deadlines loomed and she couldn't stay away for too long or she would lose touch with everything in her world. There was a whir of skirts depicting Sarah trying to get her documents from her room and back to Jareth within the allotted time. By the time she reached Jareth in the gardens again she was flushed and gasping for breath. 

"My dear you are 10 seconds late so I think I will collect my extra something from you for making me wait for a whole 10 seconds." Jareth moved like the wind and was in front of Sarah before she could even blink. She was now trapped with a strong arm holding her to him and a hand lifting her head up so he could attach his lips to hers.

The kiss was fiery and passionate on his side but Sarah was struggling as hard as she could to get out of his grasp.

"You can't do this I'm not one of your servants or mistresses who you can just order about and take whenever you want. You can't treat me like this, Jareth let me go!"

"Calm yourself precious why do you struggle so, I'm not that repulsive am I?"

"N…No, but its not right, I'm not yours to treat like this and therefore this is just wrong."

"What's stopping you from being mine my dear? I could bind you too me and the labyrinth if I wanted to so that you could never leave then you would be with me forever I have the power you know?" 

Sarah's eyes widened but like a rabbit caught in headlights she couldn't move form the spot.

"Don't look so frightened my dear, it's not that bad here you may even grow to really love it here. I am going to try my hardest to make returning to the aboveground a thought that is so repulsive to you, you will beg me never to send you back there again. Do you hear me Sarah I intend to extend your stay indefinitely. Now isn't that generous?"

"You can't be serious!"

"Oh but I am, I plan to knock you out of you socks my dear as you humans put it. You're not going to know what's hit you, you will belong to me sooner or later my dear. You will be begging for me to make you mine" Jareth leant down close to her ear and Sarah jumped as shivers ran up and down her spine, Jareth smirked again. " That's a promise I intend to keep."

Coming to her senses Sarah shoved Jareth away from her and ran without looking where she was going she just ran, getting away from Jareth and trying to separate herself from her increasing emotional turmoil. She came to a clearing a small distance away from the castle. Jareth hadn't followed her thankfully.

"GAH MEN, they are such arses"

"I couldn't agree with you more deary."

"Wh.. Whose there?" Sarah looked around with a panic filled expression.

"Down here deary, that's right. Now what's wrong?"

Sarah was looking into the face of one of the cutest creatures she had ever seen. The urge to reach down and stroke the fluffy exterior of what could only be described and a snow fox like creature with wings was strong but Sarah managed to resist thankfully.

"I…um I have just run away from the oh so mighty Goblin king. He seems to think that I will be staying here longer than our deal and that I will be his in the near future like I don't have a choice in the matter."

"Ahh, well you hit the nail on the head with your earlier comment about men they all are arses although some of them can be very cute arses, but they are arses none the less. That pompous jackass is one of the worst I have ever known as well. I'm sorry deary where are my manners I am Kendra."

"Sarah, pleased to meet you."

"Now my dear what are you going to do?"

"I don't know I just ran I don't want to go back just yet to his smirkiness, he doesn't know me he doesn't know what I am going to feel and what I'm not. Big emphasis on NOT"

" Well why don't you come and stay with me for a while until you have cooled off and his majesty has been given enough time to suffer a little and realise you are not just a piece of property that he can own. Don't worry he wont be able to find you until you want him too."

"I would like that. Thank you Kendra you're a life saver."

"Think nothing of it deary, think nothing of it."

Sarah followed the Kendra through a small clearing and then unbeknown to her passed through the shield that would hide her from Jareth's prying crystals.

Reviews appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters within

"I would like that. Thank you Kendra you're a life saver."

"Think nothing of it deary, think nothing of it."

Sarah followed the Kendra through a small clearing and then unbeknown to her passed through the shield that would hide her from Jareth's prying crystals.

"Where are we?" Sarah stared around herself in wonder the landscape had changed from the landscape she knew to be the labyrinth to a field full of lush green grass and blooming flowers. Unlike the garden she had been in earlier this scene had a wild beauty to it. Stretching out as far as the eye could see there was green forests and rugged hills. Upon one of the hills was the epitome of the white fairytale castle seen in all children's bed time stories.

"Welcome to my kingdom"

Sarah turned and instead of the cute animal she had followed before there was a stunning woman of around 5ft 6 with long blonde hair, slightly pointed ears and stunning eyes. Like all the fae she had unique eyes unlike Jareth's fixed multicoloured eyes hers were constantly changing. They seemed to change with her emotions, currently they were a rich blue colour verging on purple with each passing second.

"Your kin... WHAT?

"This is my kingdom my dear, I am Kendra Queen of fantasy. This is the place where all of those childhood dreams come from that have been made into books in your world. Every little detail that fuels kid's imaginations feeds round in one big loop, your world is supplied with dreams for the youngsters, while our world is kept alive by the imaginations that the seeds we plant create.

"So let me get this straight, you are the reason why I became the writer I am today? This is where I get all my ideas from?"

"The initial train of thought to start the beginnings of a story yes."

"How does this explain my writer's block then?"

"Writer's block?"

"It's something you get when you're at a loss of what to write. I was in one before the oh so almighty Goblin King decided to take me away on a holiday that isn't going to end."

"It is probably because children in your world are made to grow up far too quickly my dear. Your children are not fuelling my kingdom the way they used to. There will always be children to fuel this land, not all of them are from aboveground but from all the kingdoms of the underground as well. Your world just seems to be becoming detached. Now enough chatting let me show you around, I feel this could be just the place that you need to gain new ideas for your stories and also you will be safe to roam without the threat from my…well I suppose I am going to have to tell you sooner of later, just how to put it. The Goblin King erm Jareth… oh here goes he's my, well I suppose you could call him my ex.

"YOUR EX?"

"Calm down! It was a long time ago and it was our parents doing. We were sort of promised to each other in our cradles, our relationship I suppose was ok for a while until we got to know each other better it was kind-of a swan princess story except without the turning into a swan bit and the falling desperately in love bit. We came from separate kingdoms and were forced to spend time with each other every holiday.

"So your parents arranged you marriage?"

"Yes, exactly right, but we got out of it when we I married my husband in secret. There was no way our parents could annul the wedding so we were both free from each other. Now let's get a move on I want to show you around."

J S J S J S J S J S J S J S J S J S J S J S J S J S J S J S J S J S J S J S J S J S J S J S

"WHERE IS SHE??"

Jareth was in a rage, after having his fun with his Sarah earlier she had run off and instead of being anywhere where he could simply find her with his crystals she had effectively vanished off his scope. He had left it too long in checking up on her, he had been planning his next move and was laughing about what had happened during their confrontation. He could easily make good on his threat to bind her to the labyrinth and him, but where was the fun in that? The chase would be over he would have won without a real battle, he loved games and this one certainly would have something worth winning in the end of the day, his Sarah. All this was now for nothing, if he couldn't find her then all his planning would be for nothing, also the fact that she could be anywhere was starting to worry him.

"Where are you my dear? I fear for you out there without me, but I'm also angry at you for leaving me like this you don't understand the depth of my love for you. I tear's me apart I've never felt like this before, you turn my world upside down so much so that I don't know how to react around you. Soo many things I need to say to you and soo many things that we will do when you return to me my love. I'm never going to let you out of my sight ever again. "

"Sire, Sire."

"YES, What is it you small insignificant bain of my life."

"The…There has been a…."

"Well spit it out already why don't you, or do you want a trip to the bog?"

"No sire, m..mm, there has been a sighting of the girl sire leaving the kingdom of the labyrinth with Queen Kendra."

"SHE WHAT??"

"Queen Kendra took her to her kingdom."

"KENDRA, KENDRA ANSWER ME!"

Jareth was calling to Kendra in one of his crystals, It was the only way that he could contact her in her realm as you need permission from the reigning sovereign for entry.

"Why Jareth dear what is wrong with you? Why are you in such a rage?"

"I believe you have something of mine my dear and I want it back now!"

"I have nothing of yours?"

"Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"Oooohhhh you mean Sarah, well I have some news for you my dear she's not a possession that you can claim you pompous jackass. She is a person with feelings and she is free to make her own decisions, and for her sake she's allowed to stay here as long as she likes. Do I make myself clear? I know what your like and I will not have you trying to frighten this girl and bullying her into submission just because you think you have a right to claim her."

"KENDRA, I WARN YOU."

"NO Jareth, I will not send her back to you, now if you don't mind I have a guest to take care off. Goodbye for now, you will just have to get by without your Sarah for the next little while."

"KENDRA DON'T YOU DARE BLOCK ME OUT DON'T YOU DARE!!"

"Goodbye Jareth, think about what I told you, relax she's safe with me."

Kendra broke the connection with Jareth so now he had no way of contacting her, bar trying to get her to open another channel Sarah was lost to him for the time being. Only time would tell what was going to happen next. Time that Jareth would spend wallowing in his own thoughts, planning on a way to get Sarah back but knowing fine well that if she didn't leave Kendra's realm he had no way of contacting her. That didn't mean that he couldn't safe hold his kingdom so that she couldn't leave when hopefully she finally did return.

"Sarah love, you will be mine. It may take a little while but I will lure you back and then you will not get away from me again."

Reviews, review, reviews, reviews make the fan fiction world go round. Please tell me what you think. Good, Bad or downright ugly?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters within

Author: This is not the best chapter I have ever written but hopefully it explains a few things about Jareth's character and will get better in the next chapter. Please tell me if you don't like it and I can try and change it.

Kendra broke the connection with Jareth so now he had no way of contacting her, bar trying to get her to open another channel Sarah was lost to him for the time being. Only time would tell what was going to happen next. Time that Jareth would spend wallowing in his own thoughts, planning on a way to get Sarah back but knowing fine well that if she didn't leave Kendra's realm he had no way of contacting her. That didn't mean that he couldn't safe hold his kingdom so that she couldn't leave when hopefully she finally did return.

"Sarah love, you will be mine. It may take a little while but I will lure you back and then you will not get away from me again."

J S J S J S J S J S J

A week passed since Sarah had last seen or heard from Jareth and she was having the time of her life, just relishing in the new feeling of freedom and the relaxation that this entailed. She was also exceedingly happy as new inspiration was flowing through her head for four new stories at once, each unique and special in their own right. She was trying desperately to forget the fact that Jareth was just in the neighbouring kingdom and his last words that she heard made her sound like a she was just a trophy that he could own and flaunt. Life was certainly like a coin with two sides, she was content but on the other hand she was scared.

"So, Miss Sarah do you think its time we let his highness see and speak to you? I think a week is long enough to let him stew in his juices. What do you think my dear? Can you stand up to that?"

"I…uh."

"It will be as long or as short as you like but I think it'll be a good idea to let him see that your ok and also show that you can stand up to him. I think he does love you in his own way, but he has to learn and I think he will learn the hard way. I think you'll be good for him, its going to take time but I think maybe you're the one that can help him."

"He doesn't love me he just wants a trophy by his side, the girl who beat his labyrinth under his thumb having to answer to him."

"Sarah give him a chance, I know I'm the last person you would think that would be promoting Jareth but after all that's happened in his life its understandable he is the way he is. He wasn't always like this, there was a time where he used to be kind and gentle, circumstances have just been cruel to him forcing him to present this cold and cruel front that just doesn't seem to go away now. You see my dear after he was set free from his engagement to me he was forced into an engagement with another woman, but this time he wasn't so lucky. At this point in his life he was still under his parent's jurisdiction. In your world I suppose it would be like being under the age of eighteen. In our world if your parents arrange a wedding for you, you basically have to go through with it unless there are circumstances like my case. I managed to get out of it through disobeying my parents, no such luck for him thought as he had no-one to run off with. A marriage was planned before he could blink. He hardly got to see the women as his parents had planned it so that he married to gain a kingdom and a title. He as you've probably guessed was forced to marry the princess of the Goblins. She was totally mad, and his family and hers wanted to keep this a secret until she was safely loaded onto Jareths hands. Once she was his problem there was nothing he could do, she basically had to be locked up every minute of every day to keep the residents of the labyrinth safe. Her lack of control had made her a liability to her own kingdom and Jareth was left to pick up the pieces. His outward emotional appearance is from many years of having to put up with a wife he couldn't love or even relate to.

"W..What happened to her, his parents her parents?"

"His parents have both been dead for a number of years now, as for her parents only her mother is still alive and she is allowed nowhere near Jareth. Her own kingdom crumpled due to anarchy so now she has nothing. He won't help her now but you can understand why. She became uncontrollable in the end and she finally took her own life in a fit of frenzy. Jareth was finally free after all the years but they took they're toll he has never lost his front of coolness, egotism and cruelty. Finally there seems to be cracks forming in his veneer and its you that has accomplished that my dear, he's changing little by little becoming the man I remember him being when we were younger."

"You can't be serious! it can't be me! He's maybe just coming out of it on his own. I've not been here for years so how can it be me that's brought about this immense change?"

"Sarah, he offered you his heart when you were last here he has being trying to change ever since so that when you returned he would be able to win you and not have to send you away again. He obviously hasn't managed to do that, he's obviously become frustrated and has lashed out in hope to frighten you into submission. Obviously not the best way to go about it, but he's learning again how to become a gentleman and put the past behind him. Please help him my dear, you may be our last chance."

"I will try to help in anyway possible, but please don't allow him near me yet, I'm afraid that he will try and pull me back into his kingdom."

"Sarah your fine, your ok, he cant have any access to you here no matter how much he plots and schemes. There is no way to access the kingdom unless invited by the reining monarch. Will you allow him to speak to you at least? It will be like speaking on a computer in your world he will be able to see and hear you but not able to touch you."

"I still don't know, how will we know what his intensions are he could be putting on a front of friendship? You have said that he is good at putting up a front."

"That is true my dear, maybe we can solve that with an intensions spell which will leave everything laid bare."

"If you're sure, I will do it but I don't think it will make much difference. When will we try?"

"How about this afternoon, that will give you time to get prepared."

"Ok if you're sure. I will try if you think it will help. Kendra please tell me what was he like before all this happened with his parents"

Reviews, review, reviews, reviews make the fan fiction world go round. Please tell me what you think. Good, Bad or downright ugly?


	15. Chapter 15

"I still don't know, how will we know what his intensions are he could be putting on a front of friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I still don't know, how will we know what his intensions are he could be putting on a front of friendship? You have said that he is good at putting up a front."

"That is true my dear, maybe we can solve that with an intensions spell which will leave everything laid bare."

"If you're sure, I will do it but I don't think it will make much difference. When will we try?"

"How about this afternoon, that will give you time to get prepared."

"Ok if you're sure. I will try if you think it will help. Kendra please tell me what was he like before all this happened with his parents"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Where to begin? Well I suppose the beginning would be a good start. Jareth was born as the second in line to the throne. The high prince his brother died when he was 19 in human years, his brother was a vicious creature taking after his father. He died at the hand of another fae, there was a disagreement and he was stabbed with iron, he was trying to take another fae's wife as his mistress and so the husband killed him. Sadly they were all put to death for trying to protect themselves, even the youngest which was less than a few month's old was put to death horrifically, Iron tablets are not a nice way to die. The high king, Jareth's father reigned with an iron fist, not standing for anything and always getting his way, and after his favourite son was killed he ordered mass murder of all fae who had a connection with the family."

"That's horrible, why are you telling me this?"

"All will become clear in time my dear. Now where was I? Ahh, yes Jareth's father was a vicious king. His mother on the other hand was a meek creature who the king had snatched from a neighbouring kingdom to wed. Her family searched for her for month's only to find her married and basically tied to the high king forever. What should have been a happy event was tainted by the high kings nature. He treated Jareth's mother as nothing better than a breeding machine, she had several children, which is extremely hard and dangerous for fae. Most fae families can only have 2 children at the most. This didn't stop his father from trying to get her pregnant again after she had given birth to two daughters. He wanted a son and prince who would one day become king. Jareth's mother became pregnant one final time and gave birth to two twin boys. Jareth's brother was born a few minutes before him and was therefore named the high prince. Jareth was then born as the runt, being a lot smaller than his sibling and with strangely mismatched eyes. His mother died giving birth to him and therefore he was relatively alone in the world, as his father never cared very much for him. He was just an insurance policy if his brother died."

Sarah had tears in her eyes at this point. " This is the worst story I've heard in a while. Did no one want him? What about his sisters?"

"As I said he was basically an insurance policy for his brother. His life was mapped out for him, as mine was. His sister's were sent away to be raised as young ladies and Jareth hardly saw them. They were finally married off to rich nobles like what I suppose you would term a highest bidder auction. Despite this Jareth was a very mild child, he took after his mother in his looks, where his brother was dark he was light. Jareth was allowed to wander for the greater part of his childhood; he had lessons of course to ensure he knew what was expected. No one really pad him the slightest bit of attention otherwise. We grew up together as our kingdoms are neighbouring, he was like the brother I always wanted. He helped me when I was bullied and was always there for me when I got into trouble. When my favourite horse died he bought me a new one so that I had another to love. He said that the love I had for my old horse should be shared with the new horse as I had a heart big enough to share, and that he was sure that my old horse would want me to be happy and help raise one of her kind. He's older than me and as I was always getting into scrapes he was always there to get me out again, defending my honour when it came to it. He's always been mischievous though and very fond of games as i'm sure you've found out. He grew stronger with time as well, from being the runt he soon became more powerful than his elder brother and in some ways his father. This however went unnoticed by his father and brother, as they didn't pay any attention to him. That was until his 18th year in human terms, 18 is a turning point for a fae where they no longer have to follow they're parents rules anymore. Jareth needed to marry according to his father, as then he would still have control over what Jareth could and couldn't have. After the failed attempt with me the high king married him off to the second third most powerful kingdom in the realm. As I have told you already he found out only after her married the woman that she was mad and therefore had to literally remove himself from the world, growing evermore bitter and cynical as the years progressed. After he was finally free he had only his sisters left, as his father was killed in a political coo and he therefore became high king although he still goes by the title of high prince. Jareth has been a fair and just ruler, but he is still bitter and has not gotten over what his family did to him. He promised himself that he would never love anyone, and so he built up defences against everything, hiding his emotions even from his closest friends. Even after he was finally free he had problems. That was until you came along my dear, you are melting that icy exterior I'm sure of it, because if you weren't he would just have done whatever he wanted with you when he first got you back to the underground. He respects you my dear and I think he is just afraid to let you go again. It tore him up the last time you left; he had a hard time shielding his emotions then.

"WOW, you seriously believe that I could change a man who for a number of years has been bitter and resentful towards all forms of love? I really think you must have me confused with someone else. If it helps I will talk to him, but what do I say to him? After you've told me all that I don't know if I can act normal around him."

"Don't worry my dear it will come naturally, be prepared for him being angry at first he has been kept away from you for a week and having you so close but without being able to have you with him is probably torture for him at the moment, but he has to learn you are not property and will do as you please."

"Ok, lead the way then, I will talk to him."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Finally I have finished another chapter. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

"I still don't know, how will we know what his intensions are he could be putting on a front of friendship

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Ok, lead the way then, I will talk to him."

Sarah was lead to a small room in the opposite side of the castle to which she had been staying. The room had a clinical feel to it being completely white and only filled with a large viewing screen and a few switches.

"Right my dear, if you would just put your hand on this spot here and call for the person you want to talk to. The screen will light up and there will be a signal sent to the person, its up to them whether they pick up or not."

"Right sounds exactly like a telephone, ok here goes nothing. I would like to speak to the Goblin king please."

The screen lit up after the words Goblin king were spoken and started flashing. After around a minute the screen was no longer white and the image of Jareth sitting on his throne suddenly appeared on the screen.

"Ahh, my dear Sarah how nice of you to finally overcome you cowardliness and talk to me again. It seems that we have been parted, such a pity I had such plans for us no matter there's still plenty of time for that."

Jareth lounged in his thrown purposely looking Sarah up and down slowly and causing her to shiver a bit under his gaze. Jareth noticed this and smirked a little at the fact that he could still get that reaction out of her without even being close to her.

"Now my dear don't you think its time to come back to where you belong, I'm sure we can sort out our little argument. I need not warn you my dear If you continue to defy me and stay in that kingdom I will not be so generous when I get you back, and my precious I will get you back, do not doubt me on that account." Jareth's expression showed his determination and again his trademark smirk watched for Sarah's reaction.

Up until this point Sarah had been silent just listening to the thinly veiled threats, which were coming Jareth. He was still annoyed and still seemed to think of her as his possession. Summoning her courage Sarah finally managed to get some words out. Truly the Goblin king could be intimidating when he wanted to be.

"Ja..Jareth, I um…, I'm not coming back. Jareth's face glared at her in anger. I have been told everything about you and I would like to help you to become the person you once were, but I'm not coming back until you learn to control yourself and realise that I'm not just a trophy or something for you to play with until you get bored. I know you've been hurt in the past and I would like to help you truly I would."

"SO my _precious _Sarah has heard my whole life history, and wants to help me regain what exactly? My childish ignorance of the world, my weakness, or is it the prince charming that you want who will come to your rescue? Jareth's smirk turned to a sneer.

I'm sorry to burst your bubble my dear but that person which you have been told about no longer exists and never should in my opinion. I was weak minded back then doing every thing I was told and look where that got me. No I have learned the hard way, I have to fight for what I want no matter what the consequences are, and just to let you know dear one you are what I'm fighting for and I will not give up until you are back here beside me where you belong. You will be mine, I've waited to long to get you back in my grasp to let you go again."

"Is that all you think about? Revenge? I should have known."

"Oh Sarah this is soo much more than just revenge. I want to have you beside me for the rest of our lives you will learn to love me and fear me and maybe then I will be your slave. Do you hear that my precious I will be your slave?"

What Jareth was saying was making Sarah's heart pound and her blood rush around her body. It seemed like he really did love her in his own twisted way. Was this the kind of love, which sprouted from his childhood? Sarah doubted this and leaned more to it being a lustful, possessive sort of love, which for one wasn't healthy and two would not fulfil the needs of either party.

Kendra stepped in at this point after viewing the conversation from the sidelines.

"Jareth I suggest you think very carefully about your next move as Sarah can just close her connection to you forever. You know there are means of sending a mortal aboveground and protecting them from and unwanted fae. If you push too hard you may lose her forever."

Jarteh's face for an instant was panic-stricken and then his mask of indifference was back on his face again.

"Ah Kendra how nice of you to join the conversation. I was beginning to wonder when the little kidnapper would turn up." Jareth's smirk was back, he enjoyed getting a reaction out of her. "You know I could bring charges against you for stealing my property?"

"SHE IS NOT YOUR PROPERTY, YOU AROGENT STUCK UP JACKASS."

"Tut, tut. Temper, temper. She is as god as mine I was going to claim her as my queen that evening, before you rudely whisked her away out of my reach."

"Yo…..Your… Queen?"

"Oh Sarah don't look so shocked did I not say that I wanted you by me for the rest of our lives?" His face softened slightly when he looked her in the eye again. "Would that be so bad? You would be Queen, you could have anything you wanted and I ask so little of you in return. Isn't that generous?"

All the colour had left Sarah's face. He seemed to be all angry one minute then really calm and gentle the next. This threw Sarah off her original resolve to stay in Kendra's kingdom. Her mind contemplated the thought of going back to him and she seemed to be coming closer and closer to wanting to go back.

"Oh no you don't Jareth, I wont have you trying to manipulate her mind with your magic. Did you think I wouldn't notice you lacing your words?" Kendra shot him a glare. "I have known you too long not to be able to sense something like that. Sarah, dear snap out of it." Kendra gave Sarah a slight shake, but it seemed to be sufficient to get Sarah out of her daze.

"What happened?"

"Oh just one of Jareth's tricks. We will have to be more careful in the future."

"Ladies, if you hadn't noticed I'm still here, and here this Kendra I will get Sarah back that little demonstration was only the tip of the ice berg in terms of what I'm capable of, and Sarah don't get too comfortable there.

Kendra closed the communication at this point, just in time to hear Jareth's faint chuckling. She wasn't as confident about the whole plan as she was before. Maybe he was too far-gone and if that was only a little amount of what he was capable of then there may be no stopping him getting what he wants. Could Sarah really tame such a fae as Jareth?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Finally I have finished another chapter. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Kendra closed the communication at this point, just in time to hear Jareth's faint chuckling

Kendra closed the communication at this point, just in time to hear Jareth's faint chuckling. She wasn't as confident about the whole plan as she was before. Maybe he was too far-gone and if that was only a little amount of what he was capable of then there may be no stopping him getting what he wants. Could Sarah really tame such a fae as Jareth?

The whole kingdom was propelled into action and new and improved defences were enabled to decrease the chance of Jareth just being able to pluck Sarah out of the palace. Every tiny aspect of life in the kingdom for Sarah had to be checked and double checked until they were certain that Jareth could not break through the defensive shield.

"Sarah I would like you to wear this wherever you go in my Kingdom as It will alert the nearest person to your presence and allow them to feel your aura, If Jareth gets near you he gives off an aura of his own which will follow you If he is trying to get you. This will hopefully allow whoever is around you to protect you and keep you here if this is where you want to be?"

"Thanks, I um….. I don't know what to do…. Why does he want me? Will I ever be free from guys who just want to possess me to claim me as a trophy bride?" Sarah had glassy eyes her face was white and It looked like she hadn't slept in a while. The stress of having to be constantly on her guard was wearing away at her. Like a small pebble in the sea, she was being bashed around by the cruel waves of life, which at one moment can be calm and gentle and the next be brutal and deadly. Jareth was a lot like the waves in sarah's opinion, one moment he was kind and gentle, like in the early days she spent in the kingdom and then he got more and more possessive building up in force like waves in an oncoming storm.

"My dear you really should get some rest, you look worn out and I hate to see you looking white. Jareth can't get at you, the defences have been strengthened so that we will be able to detect even the slightest interference. I will have one of the maids take you to your room and give you a draft of one of my sleeping potions. You will be out like a light for the next few hours and you will wake refreshed and hopefully a lot less worn out and white than you are now."

Sarah allowed herself to be taken to her room and was changed by the maid ready for a good long sleep.

"Sophie?"

"Yes Milady?"

"Do you think Jareth will be able to get past the defences? Sarah asked as her maid Sophie pulled her corset over her head.

"I don't think even Jareth could get past the defences now milady they are certainly stronger than they ever have been before."

"It won't stop him from trying will it though?"

"I daresay it won't milady, but maybe as time goes on he will curb his temper and his possessiveness and allow you to change him for the better. He was such a sweet kid, I remember taking care of him when he was younger before he became like he is now. He was a dear, sweet child but I daresay that the circumstances of his life would turn anyone a little angry to the world."

"You knew him when he was younger? Sarah asked as she climbed into her bed, now in a long green silk nightgown.

"Yes milady, I used to be his nanny in a way, I looked after him while his parents were away, or too busy to look after him themselves which was generally most of the time."

"Do you think he'll ever change? I don't want to have to cut off all contact from him altogether. He played such a large part in my life, and I realise now that he was only doing what I asked of him back when I was 15. I don't want to lose him from my life altogether. In some strange way I am hesitant to say that he attracts me like a moth to a flame, but I'm scared of what I will become If I sucumb to him. He frightens me to my core, but still I am attracted to him."

"That's understandable my dear, it's not unusual to be attracted to the bad boy attitude that he has but its not the thing to go through your life with."

"That's the thing though, I don't think I am attracted to the bad boy attitude. Sophie just looked at her. "Okay, Okay well maybe I am just a little, but I think it was mainly the fact that he turned everything upside down for me and still loved me enough to ask me to stay with him even though I had been so ungrateful in the past, but now I don't know what to do he's changed again he no longer just wants to take things slow, I don't even know if that was even ever in his head, All its seems like is that he want s to possess the only thing ever to beat him at his own game so that he can say, Look I still one she is here beside me, I have control over her"

"My dear, In my opinion as an old hand in the art of relationships he seems to be just a scared little boy trying to act all big because he doesn't want anyone to know his weakness. I think he's just scared that he's going to lose the one thing that he loves more than his own life, that from his reaction would be you I think. I know he has scared you a lot recently but I think he just needs to learn a lesson or two about love and the fact that because he's always got what he wants in the past It doesn't work like that when It comes to relationships. There always needs to be a little a system where both involved feel secure and loved, he needs to learn that he needs to give as well as take. I thought I had taught him better, but obviously he's laid aside the lessons of youth and has made up his own. Now I think its time you slept, you look exhausted, here now drink this up it will give you a good nights rest without giving you any dreams."

Sarah drank the potion which smelled faintly of lavender and orange, It certainly smelled better than it tasted but she drank all of it. Sarah was out like a light before her head even reached the pillow the potion was that strong.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

In the meantime Jareth was pacing his thrown room, himself exhausted from his many attempts to get to Sarah through all the defences which had been put up to keep him out. From a charm which he had placed on a few of the items which Sarah always wore he was able to see and hear what was going on around her, but was unable to contact or get her through this weak link. Looking very worse for wear he collapsed into his thrown and closed his eyes, he has a look which was very close to the look which he had on his face when Sarah said those final words and banished him from his life the first time. His persona of the strong commanding type was crumbling around him. He was reviewing the current situation that he found himself in, he had been stupid. Maybe they were right maybe he was a little possessive, but a little bit of possessiveness is good right? He didn't want her to get any ideas that she was anyone else's other than his. Was it the right way to go around it though?

"_Everything is so messed up. Why can't she just see that we are meant to be together? Grrrrrr why is it so hard? She's admitted she is attracted to me why is it so hard to win her then? Oh Sarah my love, I'm sorry I will try to do and be better. What can I do to make you come back to me? Will she ever believe me again_?"

All these thoughts were going through the Goblin Kings head as he sat on his thrown. Ignoring the mayhem that his goblins were creating all around him. He needed to get out and clear his head. Changing into his owl form and flying out the castles window was the best way to do this. He could just leave his castle and subjects behind for a few hours to be alone with his thoughts. "What to do? SARAH I LOVE YOU, COME BACK PLEASE."


	18. Chapter 18

Kendra closed the communication at this point, just in time to hear Jareth's faint chuckling

All these thoughts were going through the Goblin Kings head as he sat on his thrown. Ignoring the mayhem that his goblins were creating all around him. He needed to get out and clear his head. Changing into his owl form and flying out the castles window was the best way to do this. He could just leave his castle and subjects behind for a few hours to be alone with his thoughts. "What to do? SARAH I LOVE YOU, COME BACK PLEASE."

**SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS**

Sarah was shocked when over the air and possibly in her head she heard the words "Sarah I love you, come back please." To her it sounded remarkably like Jareth's voice but that was impossible she thought, there's no way I can here his voice from this far away. She was just sitting and reading over everything she had written recently. It was looking to be some of the best work she had ever done, having such fantastic scenery around her and so many fantastic fantasy creatures her creative juices had been flowing like crazy. Her stories really needed to get to her publisher though or else she would be going out of business and fast. Five out of a possible seven had been written and all there was to do now was get them shipped aboveground.

"Kendra is there any possibility that we could have these sent aboveground to my publishers, I need to get them out if I want my career aboveground to stay alive. I miss the constant rush, I know I need calm down a tad at times but I miss the life a little. I feel a little listless down here with very little to all day; I seem to go from day to day just worrying about Jareth or the fact that at any minute he may find a way of whisking me back to the labyrinth and claiming me as his property."

"Sarah I will see what I can do about your stories, but please don't worry about Jareth, I'm sure he will come round and he won't be able to get you the walls are too strong."

Sarah thanked Kendra and made to leave, but suddenly stopped and turned a really ghostly shade of white.

"Kendra help me plea..see, I…I've been stun.g…bee…..nee…d…….adre…nna….line. P…ple…ase."

"Oh no. Healer, Healer someone help me quick Sarah is having a fit. SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!

"Mistress, Mistress what has happened? Oh my, mistress Sarah."

"She's been stung by a bee, what do we do? What do we do? She asked for something called adrenaline, Please help her."

"Calm down mistress she's having an anaphylactic shock, its something that happens to humans when they are stung by bees and wasps. She should be ok now I have just injected her with an adrenaline infusion. She's going to be asleep for a day or two but she should be up and about in a few days."

"Oh thank goodness. We need to get her out of the garden, I need you to test her for all her allergies, and I need to know this can't happen again."

"Yes mistress, I will see to it."

"Thank you healer."

Sarah was carried delicately into the castle and placed in one of the most luxurious rooms. A shield was placed around her body and her life signs were checked and all possible allergies from the aboveground and the underground. Several matches turned up including a few from aboveground which were unknown to Sarah herself.

Kendra at that time was pacing the console room, what was she going to tell Jareth. He was supposed to be talking with Sarah in a few minutes. The console started to ring suddenly and Kendra answered.

"Jar..eth you're early, what's been happening with you?"

"Kendra, Why are you so nervous, what's happening? Where is Sarah?" Jareth demanded."

"Jareth please stay calm, Sarah's had a little bit of an accident."

"ACCIDENT, WHAT SORT OF ACCIDENT?" Jareth roared.

"Please stay calm, she's okay a bee stung her and she had an allergic reaction. She's fine she's sleeping at the moment she will be up in a few days. We've checked her for any other allergies she may have. Don't worry you will be able to talk to her soon."

"Kendra, I need to see her. Please let me come." Jareth's face was awash with worry and he looked a lot older than Kendra had ever seen him before.

"I….uh.. Jareth I don't know."

"Kendra please I'm begging you."

"I can only allow you here, if you promise to repress your powers and don't try anything. Sarah can't take it at the moment."

"You have my word and you know what that means. Please Kendra, please."

"Okay the transporter is free, but remember if you try anything you may lose her."

"I know I'm on my way."

"The transporter buzzed and there he was in all his glory stranding in front of Kendra in the console room."

"Kendra."

"Jareth"

"Take me to her."

That wasn't the best chapter but hopefully you like it. Please leave some comments.


	19. Chapter 19

Kendra closed the communication at this point, just in time to hear Jareth's faint chuckling

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth.

"Kendra, I need to see her. Please let me come." Jareth's face was awash with worry and he looked a lot older than Kendra had ever seen him before.

"I….uh.. Jareth I don't know."

"Kendra please I'm begging you."

"I can only allow you here, if you promise to repress your powers and don't try anything. Sarah can't take it at the moment."

"You have my word and you know what that means. Please Kendra, please."

"Okay the transporter is free, but remember if you try anything you may lose her."

"I know I'm on my way."

"The transporter buzzed and there he was in all his glory stranding in front of Kendra in the console room."

"Kendra."

"Jareth"

"Take me to her."

JSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Jareth was lead down a number of twisted corridors to finally be brought to the hospital wing.

"Jareth I hope that you are going to keep your promise, Sarah is in not fit state to travel and the sight of you may make the situation worse so I'm afraid that's why I can only let you see her while she sleeps. If she starts to wake I'm afraid I will have to make you leave."

"I understand, I just have to see her Kendra."

"Don't make too much noise then she's just in there. Ill leave you but I wont be far away, Jareth I'm trusting you don't let me down."

Jareth entered the room to find Sarah its only occupant; to him she looked like a fallen angel sleeping on the hospital bed. Jareth slowly made his way towards the bed just drinking in the sight of his beloved, this was the first time he had seen her in person for weeks and he was making the most of it. Jareth had made up his mind there and then that he would never give her up, the very thought of living without her somewhere in the world was utterly repulsive to him. Sitting down in the chair which had been placed beside Sarah's bed Jareth reached for her hand and started to caress it.

"Sarah my dear it's Jareth, please come back to me. I promise if you come back I won't treat you as a possession, I love you too much. Please I cant go on in this world without you again, the last time you left me was hard enough I don't think I could cope with it again."

"Mmmm…Jareth?" Sarah mumbled and moved slightly in her sleep.

"Shhhhh, shhhh dearest sleep, shhhhhh."

Sarah just sighed and was quickly taken back into the land of dreams much to Jareth's relief as he had only just arrived and was far from ready to give up his place at her side. He would adhere to Kendra's wishes but he wanted the most time with his Sarah in front of him as physically possible. To get her to fall further into sleep he started to sing using his voice rather than magic to entice her back into the land of dreams.

"There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes.

A kind of pale jewel, open and closed within your eyes.  
I'll place the sky within your eyes.  
There's such a fooled heart,  
beating so fast in search of new dreams,  
a love that will last within your heart,  
I'll place the moon within your heart.  
As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all.  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo.  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling in love  
I'll paint you mornings of gold.  
I'll spin you Valentine evenings, though we're strangers till now.  
We're choosing the path between the stars; I'll leave my love between the stars.

As the pain sweeps through, makes no sense for you.  
Every thrill has gone, wasn't too much fun at all.  
But I'll be there for you-oo-oo.  
As the world falls down

Falling  
Falling  
As the world falls down  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling  
Falling in love." (1)

Kendra stood listening at the doors of the room almost in tears, Jareth was sounding soo like he used to when he was younger, she was right obviously Sarah had started to crack the ice which had built up over the years.

It was a few more hours before Sarah started to wake but as soon as she started to become coherent Jareth was ushered out of the room; he wanted to protest soo bad but he had given his word and hopefully that would mean that by his gesture Sarah would want to see him in the future.

As Jareth left Sarah woke finally from her long sleep contemplating about a dream she had, had where Jareth was sitting beside her singing.

_Sorry it took soo long to get this chapter up I have had a bit of a mental block with what to write. Even now I'm not sure about it but I thought it would be cruel to keep you in suspense for too much longer. Please Review and tell me what you think._

(1) From the original soundtrack of the Jim Henson film. Written by David Bowie.


	20. Chapter 20

Kendra closed the communication at this point, just in time to hear Jareth's faint chuckling

Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth.

Kendra stood listening at the doors of the room almost in tears, Jareth was sounding soo like he used to when he was younger, she was right obviously Sarah had started to crack the ice which had built up over the years.

It was a few more hours before Sarah started to wake but as soon as she started to become coherent Jareth was ushered out of the room; he wanted to protest soo bad but he had given his word and hopefully that would mean that by his gesture Sarah would want to see him in the future.

As Jareth left Sarah woke finally from her long sleep contemplating about a dream she had, had where Jareth was sitting beside her singing.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"My dear how are you feeling? You had us quite worried there for a little while. Said Kendra who had now taken residence in the chair which once held Jareth not so long ago.

"I have a sore head and my body aches but I know how to deal with it. Thank you for everything, if you hadn't been there I would probably have dies from a bee sting which is not the way I really want to leave the world." Sarah laughed slightly at this.

"It's good to see that you still have a sense of humour that means that your getting better. I really can't tell you how worried we all were, including a certain Goblin King who didn't leave your side until you woke this morning. He was very attentive and believe me my dear I think he will think twice about calling and treating you as a possession now."

"He was here? Then it wasn't a dream?"

"What wasn't?"

"I thought I heard him saying that he couldn't live without me." Sarah blushed a deep beetroot colour as she thought of Jareth being beside her watching her sleep. "He didn't try anything did he?" Sarah asked suddenly alarmed as he had threatened to do whatever it took to get her back into his kingdom.

"He was a perfect gentleman my dear, he suppressed his magic before he entered this kingdom and kept to the terms of the agreement I made with him."

"What agreement?" Sarah asked curious.

"I made him promise not to use his magic to whisk you away as you are too fragile and I also made him promise to leave before you awoke."

Sarah was filled with a sense of longing, she really wanted to see Jareth again even after everything he had put her through rencently.

"Kendra would it be possible to bring Jareth here again? I would like to talk to him."

"Do you think it's wise?"

"I'll be fine he's been here before and not taken me so why will this time be any different?"

"If your sure I can get him here right away."

"Could you talk to him, tell him to come later, I would like some more sleep before I face him but please get him to come there is much I need to discuss with him."

"I will Sarah, now my dear you must rest and recouperate. I will give you a few hours to refresh before I allow him to enter." Kendra left the room with a tiny smirk on her face. It was going as planned, Sarah was opening up again and it looked like she was going to give Jareth a second chance and with her help hopefully this time he wouldn't mess it up.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Jareth sat in his thrown overlooking his Goblin troop, he had arrived back a few hours ago and was just sitting anxiously awaiting any sort of communication from either Kendra or his beloved Sarah. He had heard no news since he was bundled out of Sarah's room when she began to awake. Although he knew that she was recovering he was still extremely worried and this showed on his normally smooth face. Worry lines were scarring his forehead and he looked like a shell of his former self. Lack of sleep was adding to his appearance and taking its toll on his mind. His normally perfectly pressed clothes where wrinkled and hanging off him.

"Jareth?" A voice called to him across the link between Kendra's kingdom and his.

He was upright in an instant opening the comm link.

"Kendra, What's happening how is she?" he asked in a rush.

Kendra just chuckled making him scowl a little. "She is fine Jareth, she's asleep again but she is much better, she wants to see you in person to talk. She has asked for you to come later when she has had a little more rest."

Jareth slumped in his chair relieved at hearing that she was fine but was instantly sitting upright again like an egar child when Kendra told him Sarah would see him willingly. Kendra was running a critical eye over him as he digested the news.

"Jareth, I suggest you get some rest yourself and refresh to look a little more presentable to Sarah, and I have no need to warn you that if you try anything while you are here the circumstances for you will be dire. I think she is willing to give you a second chance now so don't blow it, and Jareth I'm proud of you you've found a good catch with this girl, she is certainly special. Now I am going to let you rest, I will contact you when she is willing to see you. Bye Jareth."

Jareth's heart was racing with the prospect of seeing Sarah again and getting a chance to speak to her. For now though he needed rest and that's exactly what he was going to do dreaming of Sarah all the while.

_Sorry it took soo long to get this chapter up. Please Review and tell me what you think._


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

"Jareth, I suggest you get some rest yourself and refresh to look a little more presentable to Sarah, and I have no need to warn you that if you try anything while you are here the circumstances for you will be dire. I think she is willing to give you a second chance now so don't blow it, and Jareth I'm proud of you you've found a good catch with this girl, she is certainly special. Now I am going to let you rest, I will contact you when she is willing to see you. Bye Jareth."

Jareth's heart was racing with the prospect of seeing Sarah again and getting a chance to speak to her. For now though he needed rest and that's exactly what he was going to do dreaming of Sarah all the while.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

A few hours past since Jareth had spoken to Kendra he was getting the rest he desperately needed but not as much he would have liked to get rid of the dark patches below his eyes. He was pacing his room far too nervous to sleep; he needed to convince Sarah that he had changed and that He could be trusted. What would he wear, what would he take to woo her? Did he need to take anything? These were some of the questions going on round in his head. A beep over the com system startled him out of his thoughts.

"Jareth, are you there?"

"Yes, yeah I'm here." Jareth opened the com link.

"Jareth, Sarah has rested enough and would like to see you."

"Thank you Kendra I will be there right away."

"Before you leave Jareth I would put on a shirt or something to cover yourself. I know you are trying to win her back but I wouldn't stoop to that level just yet." Kendra said with a smirk to the now blushing Jareth.

"I will, just give me a few moments I will be with you soon."

The com link was then closed and Jareth darted about throwing crystals here and there organising what he needed and summoning the clothes which he was going to wear to see his precious. Within 10 minutes he was ready and was now in a frame of mind to see Sarah. He transported between the kingdoms and was met by Kendra.

"Jareth, it's good to see you, and fully clothed I'm happy to see you took my advice." Kendra was smirking. "Seriously though Jareth, please don't do anything to ruin your chances with Sarah, don't order her around remember she's not a servant or a possession."

"I am going to try my best Kendra, I don't want to lose her, I need her."

"I know you do my dear, she has changed you for the better, you are becoming your old self again. I used to think of you as an older brother even though we were never destined to marry, I always held you as a member of the family. You were always so kind to me when we were younger, I am glad to see that side of you hasn't died completely."

"My dear, I have always held you close to me heart, thinking of you as a sister. I am sorry for everything I have done to you recently dearest Kendra." Jareth closed the gap between them and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "Can you ever forgive me?" Jareth asked in a completely remorseful way, searching Kendra's eyes for any sign that he was forgiven.

"Jareth you have my complete and heartfelt forgiveness, you know I would never completely turn my back on you. Sarah is a good thing for you; she has lifted the black cloud that was hanging around you for so long. Now stop dawdling around in here, Sarah is waiting for you."

Kendra ushered him out of the control room and pointed him in the direction of Sarah's room. As Jareth approached the room that Sarah was in, getting more and more nervous with every step closer to Sarah's door. He was at her door before he knew it knocking tentatively and awaiting a sign from the occupant that he was allowed to be let in.

"Come in."

Jareth entered the room and found Sarah sitting up in bed writing in the pages of a book.

"Come in Jareth, please don't dawdle in the doorway, I'm not contagious you know!"

"I, uh, I can see that you are writing again. I am glad that I haven't stopped your creative streak. I am so sorry for what I did to you. Can you ever forgive me? I'm begging you my precious I get down on my knees for you."

"Jareth get off your knees please, you're embarrassing yourself." Sarah laughed behind her book slightly embarrassed about Jareth's show in-front of her.

"Sarah please say you forgive me?"

"I forgive you Jareth, but that doesn't solve everything between us. You crossed a line, I can forgive you but it will take more than that to restore my faith in you. You treated me like I was a possession or a slave, something you could just order around without thinking about my feelings."

"Sarah I Love you, I always have. I am sorry I didn't show it the way I should have. Please give me another chance at us; it will be different this time I promise."

"I…I, did you say love?"

"Yes my precious, Sarah I love you with all my heart."

Sarah was speechless she had always known in a way but she never expected him to openly admit it. She would need some time to seriously think it over.

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Please Review and tell me what you think._


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer I do not own the labyrinth much to my disappointment.

"Come in Jareth, please don't dawdle in the doorway, I'm not contagious you know!"

"I, uh, I can see that you are writing again. I am glad that I haven't stopped your creative streak. I am so sorry for what I did to you. Can you ever forgive me? I'm begging you my precious I get down on my knees for you."

"Jareth get off your knees please, you're embarrassing yourself." Sarah laughed behind her book slightly embarrassed about Jareth's show in-front of her.

"Sarah please say you forgive me?"

"I forgive you Jareth, but that doesn't solve everything between us. You crossed a line, I can forgive you but it will take more than that to restore my faith in you. You treated me like I was a possession or a slave, something you could just order around without thinking about my feelings."

"Sarah I Love you, I always have. I am sorry I didn't show it the way I should have. Please give me another chance at us; it will be different this time I promise."

"I…I, did you say love?"

"Yes my precious, Sarah I love you with all my heart."

Sarah was speechless she had always known in a way but she never expected him to openly admit it. She would need some time to seriously think it over.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Sarah I want you to come back to my kingdom. I want to look after you and protect you from this ever happening again."

Jareth pleaded with Sarah a few days after their initial meeting. Sarah was recovering nicely and had found a myriad of idea's for her stories. The previous ones had been a smash with her publisher's and they were pushing her for more. She was famous; her stories were reaching a variety of age groups bringing fantasy and magic back into the lives of her readers. Jareth and Sarah were sitting in the gardens at this precise moment just taking in the view and talking.

"Jareth you know how I feel about that. I am comfortable here for the time being, I trust you are changing but I don't want to have to go through a repeat of last time. If I am with you 24/7 I don't think things will remain like they are just now. I like the fact that you are courting me the old fashioned way and I feel perfectly safe here with Kendra, she has been fantastic like the sister I never had." Sarah looked straight into Jareth's eyes while she was talking. "I hope you understand?"

"NO you don't understand Sarah you belong to me I will have you. You are coming with me." Jareth's eyes changed subtly while saying this. Jareth grabbed hold of Sarah's arm and started to drag her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Sarah slapped Jareth with her free hand and got the shock of her life. There were two heads in front of her and they were both Jareth's. One had a scary evil looking smirk on its face and the other was crying its eyes asking for her forgiveness.

"J…Jareth what's wrong with you?" Sarah ran away from Jareth in search of Kendra being very frightened of what she had just witnessed. It was like a very, very bad case of a split personality.

Jareth in the mean time was now doubled over on the grass in one half in agony over what he had just done. It was over for him and Sarah now for sure she would leave and never come back. His other half was angry that his plan hadn't worked and that she had slapped him and run.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Kendra……Kendra Where are you?" Sarah yelled ad tears streamed down her face.

"Sarah my dear what's the matter? Has Jareth hurt you? Come now my dear please tell me what's wrong."

Once Sarah got to the part of the story where Jareth had two heads Kendra's eyes seemed to pop out of her head.

"Sarah this is bad very bad. I can't believe I didn't notice this; he will have been like this for years. You must take me to him now, straight away."

"I don't know if I can face him." Sarah looked a little panicked at the thought of having to see Jareth with two heads."

"Sarah this is urgent, I must get to Jareth before he goes back while his personalities are fighting for dominance."

Sarah led Kendra to the garden and the spot where she had run away from Jareth. He was still there on the grass not able to move as his two sides where battling for dominance.

"Jareth listen to me this is Kendra, I'm sorry to have to do this but it's for your own good." Kendra sent a shot of energy towards Jareth to incapacitate him. In his present state he was unable to do anything about it.

"Oh Jareth I am so sorry I didn't notice this earlier, all the time we have wasted." Kendra dropped to her knees in front of Jareth and cradled his sad looking head in her hands.

"Sarah I need you to go and get the healer." Kendra broke Sarah out of the state of horror she was in "SARAH!!" Kendra didn't have to say anything else as Sarah was sprinting across the grass just happy to get away from the scene in front of her. She had no idea what was happening and it really scared her, nothing was ever as it seemed and nothing could be taken for granted in this place.

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Please Review and tell me what you think._


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer I do not own the labyrinth much to my disappointment.

"Sarah I need you to go and get the healer." Kendra broke Sarah out of the state of horror she was in "SARAH!!" Kendra didn't have to say anything else as Sarah was sprinting across the grass just happy to get away from the scene in front of her. She had no idea what was happening and it really scared her, nothing was ever as it seemed and nothing could be taken for granted in this place.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"Someone help me please! I need the healer." Sarah was crying out as she entered the castle. Tears which she hadn't realised were falling were gracing her now healthy cheeks.

"My lady what's wrong?" Said the healer as he hurried down the stairs to meet her.

"Jar….Jareth, something is seriously wrong with hi..Him. He has two heads I don't know what to do. Kendra is with him they are in the garden. Ple please help him." Sarah noticed that there were tears streaming down her cheeks now and was frantically trying to get rid of them but more just kept coming.

"Sarah I want you to try and clam down and go to the sick room, I may need your help with Jareth, I need you to be strong for me." Said the healer placing a friendly hand on Sarah's shoulder, he squeezed it for a second and then ran out of the room heading in the direction of the gardens.

In this time Sarah got head together and ran towards the sick room. The healer's words echoing in her head, she needed to be strong for Jareth, whoever he was really. She loved him whatever but she knew she could only stay if he didn't treat her as a possession.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ]

In the meantime the healer had reached Kendra and Jareth in the garden. Kendra had one of Jareth's heads in her knee and she was stroking his hair.

"I can't believe I didn't notice this earlier, how could I be so blind?" said Kendra to the healer.

"Oh Kendra my dear we will do everything we can, don't blame yourself it's not your fault. He has obviously been like this for a while and it's easy to miss when you don't see it like this. Hopefully it should be simple to get both his personalities in alignment again, you maybe surprised at the outcome. I don't know what he will be like when his two halves are back together again. We need to get him to the sick room now though my dear. I may need your help can you move him there for me?"

Kendra moved Jareth and herself to the sick room where Sarah was already pacing waiting for them to arrive.

"Kendra is he okay can he help him?" Sarah started towards Kendra as they appeared in the sick room.

"The healer thinks he can heal him."

"He's going to be okay."

The healer then entered the room.

"Kendra I need you to place Jareth's body on this table and then I want you to stand on this side of the bed and Sarah I need you to stand here."

"How will I be able to help I'm only human?"

"Just stand there for the moment, but my dear you are going to be very helpful in getting Jareth's personalities to realign."

"Kendra I need you to think of the Jareth you used to know when you were younger and channel those thoughts towards Jareth's body. Relax and just think of the past."

Kendra started to think of her life with Jareth when they were younger and the fun they used to have. Something was definitely happening as the two heads were starting to merge together again. They finally became one head again when Kendra got to the memories from when she and Jareth started to grow apart. This is where she stopped.

"Good Kendra he has realigned, now Sarah I know you love him."

"H..ow? What? I….I."

"Sarah I know this is hard for you to take in but I need you to lay aside your initial reaction and focus on your feelings for Jareth. I know you might not believe it but believe me dear you are in Love with him. Your reaction today has proved that to me, and it should have proved it to you too. Now my dear I need you to concentrate and focus all your feelings towards Jareth."

Sarah was frightened but with it all happening so fast she realised that what the healer said was true and her original thoughts from earlier confirmed it. She therefore channelled all her feelings towards Jareth and was shocked when he started to open his eyes.

"He's waking up. We've done it."

"Jareth how are you feeling? Kendra asked.

"I have a splitting headache." He laughed slightly as he said this. "Where is Sarah?" he moved his head to get a better view of the room.

"She's right here." Kendra said looking directly at Sarah.

Jareth followed her line of sight and saw Sarah standing there with tears in her eyes shaking.

"Sarah darling come here please don't cry I hate to see you crying."

Sarah did exactly the opposite from what he asked, as she ran out of the sick room frightened about what had just happened and at the realisation of her feelings for Jareth.

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Please Review and tell me what you think._


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer I do not own the labyrinth much to my disappointment.

Sarah was frightened but with it all happening so fast she realised that what the healer said was true and her original thoughts from earlier confirmed it. She therefore channelled all her feelings towards Jareth and was shocked when he started to open his eyes.

"He's waking up. We've done it."

"Jareth how are you feeling? Kendra asked.

"I have a splitting headache." He laughed slightly as he said this. "Where is Sarah?" he moved his head to get a better view of the room.

"She's right here." Kendra said looking directly at Sarah.

Jareth followed her line of sight and saw Sarah standing there with tears in her eyes shaking.

"Sarah darling come here please don't cry I hate to see you crying."

Sarah did exactly the opposite from what he asked, as she ran out of the sick room frightened about what had just happened and at the realisation of her feelings for Jareth.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"SARAH COME BACK" Jareth shouted at Sarah's retreating form. He was confused at her actions after the feelings which he had felt coming from her. His face must have shown his confusion and hurt, as Kendra squeezed his hand and tried to reassure him. He had felt her love for him but for her to turn and run from him affected him deeply. Was she that afraid of him that she couldn't show her feelings for him when he was awake, or even worse was she having second thoughts?

"Kendra what have I done, why did she run?"

"My dear I think she is just as confused as you. I will have a chat with her and see what I can deduce, but you need to stay and rest and do exactly what the healer tells you, is that understood?" Kendra gave him a glare which told him to do as he was told or else. At this point in time he had no strength to argue or go after Sarah himself.

"Kendra please try and get her to come and see me, I have to talk to her, I need to apologize and ask for her forgiveness. I also need to ask for yours, I have wronged you in soo many ways over the past few years, I want to make amends. What can I do to make it up to you? I don't feel like I will ever be able to but I need to try."

"Jareth you can make it up to me later, but for now we need to concentrate on Sarah, I need to find her. I am going to leave you to the healer now, but remember I will be back I expect you to behave."

Jareth gave her a cheeky grin that suggested otherwise.

"I mean it if I hear that you have been a troublesome patient ohh boy there will be trouble." She said walking out of the room inwardly elated that he was like his old self again.

Jareth just stuck his tongue out at her back.

"Don't think I didn't see that." Said Kendra with her back turned and walking out the door.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Sarah had run blindly into the gardens and was now standing gasping out of breath beside one of the many trees. Not having any strength to move further from the castle Sarah collapsed beside the tree taking her head in her hands and trying to work out what had just happened. When had she begun to actually love Jareth? Yes she had, had a crush on him when she had been younger and even recently he still could make her quiver when he wore certain things or did certain things, but that was just physical attraction I hadn't been love. Now it seemed that her feelings ran deeper than she had ever thought they could, they were like the feelings which she had often described in her books but now she was experiencing it herself. The look he gave her when he woke had made her heart stop with the depth of the emotion they held. This was not the same Jareth which had taken her for a holiday and kept her there against her will. His eyes even when he told her previously that he loved her had never shown that depth before. It initially frightened her, but now after having run from the sickroom she was having time to analyse her feelings and what she had seen. She would have to go back at some point but for now she was just engrossed with analysing her own feelings.

After about 15 minutes had past before Kendra found Sarah in garden.

"Sarah my dear are you ok?" Kendra asked as she sat down beside Sarah against the tree.

"He's not the same man Kendra; I thought I loved him but what if he's changed again? I don't want my heart broken. If he keeps changing how will I ever know who he is or who I truly love?"

"Sarah my dear Jareth has been sick for a very long time, longer than you have known him or been alive. Cases of split personalities in the underground are not common but once they have been identified they can be treated quite easily, as we did today. He will not change again once a spilt personality has been identified and the person has been healed there is a certain procedure which the healer can do which stops it from happening again. I am sure if you loved him even with his split you will still love him. He is still the same person but he is now in balance so he won't seem to go from nice Jareth to nasty Jareth for no reason. Now I told Jareth that I would try and get you to come back with me, he really needs to talk to you and I think you really need to hear what he has to say."

Sarah stood up slowly making up her mind to go and see Jareth even if it was for just a short time. She needed to know if what Kendra was saying was true, could he really be the same Jareth she had known or was he completely different? Both her and Kendra made there way silently across the garden both deep in there own thoughts about the situation. One unsure, the other praying that the two of them would work things out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jareth was pacing the sick room anxiously waiting for Kendra to return with Sarah. The healer had left him with strict orders to rest but he said that he could get up as long as he didn't strain himself.

Kendra and Sarah arrived at the point where he was about to leave and go looking for them.

"Sarah please forgive me." Jareth flew at her feet on his knees and her hands grasped in his.

Sarah was nearly knocked down by the force of him landing at her feet. To say this display took her by surprise was an understatement.

"Jareth plea..please let me go, I forgive you."

"Oh Sarah, I want to make it up to you for all the pain I have put you through. I wasn't myself please believe me."

"Jareth please stand up! I don't think I can stand having you grovel at my feet it's not you. I don't know what to do Jareth, I..I think I lo..love you, I mean I fell in love with the old you faults and all."

Sarah was shaking a little now and crying slightly. Jareth caught Sarah up in his arms and held her as she wept.

"Oh my dear that is still me, I can still be cruel but you don't have to worry about me being quick to change from happy to sad or from relaxed to angry. Please give us a chance."

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Please Review and tell me what you think._


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer I do not own the labyrinth much to my disappointment.

Jareth was pacing the sick room anxiously waiting for Kendra to return with Sarah. The healer had left him with strict orders to rest but he said that he could get up as long as he didn't strain himself.

Kendra and Sarah arrived at the point where he was about to leave and go looking for them.

"Sarah please forgive me." Jareth flew at her feet on his knees and her hands grasped in his.

Sarah was nearly knocked down by the force of him landing at her feet. To say this display took her by surprise was an understatement.

"Jareth plea..please let me go, I forgive you."

"Oh Sarah, I want to make it up to you for all the pain I have put you through. I wasn't myself please believe me."

"Jareth please stand up! I don't think I can stand having you grovel at my feet it's not you. I don't know what to do Jareth, I..I think I lo..love you, I mean I fell in love with the old you faults and all."

Sarah was shaking a little now and crying slightly. Jareth caught Sarah up in his arms and held her as she wept.

"Oh my dear that is still me, I can still be cruel but you don't have to worry about me being quick to change from happy to sad or from relaxed to angry. Please give us a chance."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jareth had made his way to one of the armchairs in the room and sat down with Sarah in his arms, she was hiccupping in between her sobs, it had all been a little too much for her to handle in one day. Kendra left the room, thinking it would be a good plan to leave them alone for a few minutes to sort out their problems.

"Shhh my precious thing, it will all be ok, you will see. I will look after you and we can take things from there, I want you with me but you are free to choose. I will not pressurise you into anything, but I strongly advise you to think about it." Jareth said trying to calm her. "I can still make everyone of your dreams come true, even the ones you are scared to say out loud." Jareth whispered in her ear and smirked when a shiver ran through her body. He knew the sort of dreams she used to have and who was he to obstruct them, especially if they involved him.

"Jareth I.." Sarah started to say something, but as she looked up Jareth captured her lips with his. She had looked so lost and fragile that he just couldn't help himself. It was the protective side of him rearing its head after so many years. The kiss lasted for about 2 minutes, but in that time Jareth tried to impart all of the feelings that he had for Sarah, going from the gentle protective feelings to the passionate love that resided within the deep realms of his heart. Unlike human kisses Sarah was able to feel the feelings behind each stage of the kiss and was able to gain an insight into Jareth's inner workings.

Once they had broken apart all that Sarah could do was stare at Jareth in wonder, while she touched her now swollen lips with her fingertips. She was not sure what to do, or even what to think. The kiss had truly been mind blowing.

"Well I've known my kisses to have an effect on people but I never thought that they could bring the indomitable Sarah to silence." Jareth said with another trademark smirk.

Sarah giggled slightly at this which was a relief for her and him after all the troubles which had plagued her mind recently. She was certain that Jareth truly loved her, not in just the possessive kind of way (although he could be jealous if provoked), but also in the sweet and forever faithful way. He would do anything for her but also let her be her own woman.

She snuggled closer to him just revelling in his warmth and the comfort that she got from being in his arms, she was now extremely tired after the events of the day. She was still slightly unsure about him but for now she was willing to trust him not to do anything.

"Shhh my darling precious thing, I know you need sleep your safe now so don't worry." Jareth watched as her eyes became hooded slits, he used just the tiniest bit of magic to give Sarah that extra push into the dream world. He was just enjoying having Sarah's warmth in his arms. She was a welcome weight on his body after soo long waiting for her to allow him this close he wasn't about to give it up in a hurry.

Kendra appeared in the room around ten minutes later to find Sarah fast asleep in Jareth's arms while he was stroking her hair and rubbing her back. The sight made Kendra smile and gave her a feeling of peace as her best friend had found his true love after soo many years.

"You know Jareth you should be sleeping too, you have both had a tough day and it will have drained both of you. Maybe you should put Sarah down and go to your own bed." Kendra said teasingly, knowing fine well that Jareth would not easily give up the current position that he had with Sarah. She was right of course as she got a growl from Jareth as well as a dirty glare for even suggesting that he move from his present position.

Kendra giggled at his face letting Jareth know that she was only teasing. "Oh, I know how you feel my dear and who am I to deny your time with your precious Sarah after so long without her."

Jareth visibly relaxed at this comment and pulled Sarah closer to him for good measure.

"Although teasing aside you really do look like you need some rest yourself Jareth. Maybe you should sleep for a little while, try and make yourself comfortable." Kendra left the room with these words knowing that her suggestion would not go amiss.

"She's right you know my precious, I am very tired, I think I will come and join you in your dreams." With that Jareth snuggled down into the armchair and started the process which allowed him to enter Sarah's dreamscape.

_Yay that's another chapter up, there are not that many left I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. Please Review and tell me what you think as I love hearing from you. Thank you to all my faithful readers and to the people who have left reviews whether good or bad._


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer I do not own the labyrinth much to my disappointment.

"You know Jareth you should be sleeping too, you have both had a tough day and it will have drained both of you. Maybe you should put Sarah down and go to your own bed." Kendra said teasingly, knowing fine well that Jareth would not easily give up the current position that he had with Sarah. She was right of course as she got a growl from Jareth as well as a dirty glare for even suggesting that he move from his present position.

Kendra giggled at his face letting Jareth know that she was only teasing. "Oh, I know how you feel my dear and who am I to deny your time with your precious Sarah after so long without her."

Jareth visibly relaxed at this comment and pulled Sarah closer to him for good measure.

"Although teasing aside you really do look like you need some rest yourself Jareth. Maybe you should sleep for a little while, try and make yourself comfortable." Kendra left the room with these words knowing that her suggestion would not go amiss.

"She's right you know my precious, I am very tired, I think I will come and join you in your dreams." With that Jareth snuggled down into the armchair and started the process which allowed him to enter Sarah's dreamscape.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

During that night both Sarah and Jareth were dreaming of each other and their new found love for each other. Jareth had entered her dreams and had spent sometime with Sarah in the ballroom which had been where he first tried to profess his love for her. They danced and chatted for the full length of the dream just happy to be in each others presence.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Sarah woke a few hours later very confused about her current state, she drowsily opened on eye you find that the weight of someone's arm warm holding her close to a solid warm mass. Her mind was in turmoil she remembered she had been crying and the Jareth was trying to comfort her, but how she had managed to fall asleep on what she assumed was his knee was something she couldn't remember doing. Her thoughts and feelings were still so disjointed she wasn't sure if she was entirely comfortable being on his knee. Last night she had discovered he truly loved her and at the time she had accepted it, but in the light of day there were soo many questions which remained unresolved. Was she really cut out to live with Jareth? She loved him but he still scared her, there was also the question of her career and her life aboveground, although it wasn't much it was hers. She tried to remove his arm from around her waist but found that it was firmly secured there, she was now panicking, she didn't want to have to deal with Jareth just now after having spent the night on his knee. "Kendra where are you when I need you" Sarah murmured causing Jareth to shift slightly and breath in deeply. Sarah froze unwilling to give him any reason to join the land of the living. Since she wasn't going anywhere Sarah took this time to study Jareth properly. He seemed younger in his sleep when the lines of his face no longer showed. His hair looked so soft that Sarah just had to reach out and touch it forgetting that she was trying to break free from this awkward situation and not wake Jareth. Her head unconsciously had slipped to his shoulder while she was playing with his hair, this caused Jareth to breathe in her scent deeply and tighten his hold around her waist.

"Mmm, such a nice way to wake up in the morning, you are definitely a pleasing bed mate" he said with a smirk on his face while he looked down at her.

Sarah jumped and almost had a heart attack at the sound of his voice. She then realised what she was doing and tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Hey, hey what's this? Why are you struggling? You were so relaxed and carefree a moment ago I thought you were comfortable. I can move if your not, maybe lying in the same position all night has caused your muscles to tighten. Here let me give you a massage." Before Sarah had a chance to respond Jareth had shifted her and was gently kneading her tense shoulders adding a touch of magic through his fingers to help her relax again. "How does that feel?"

"I…I" again the feeling of Jareth kneading her knots which had built up over time was making her indecisive. It felt soo good that she didn't want it to stop, but at the same time she needed sometime to herself to digest everything that had happened, she also needed to talk to Jareth but at the moment she needed to alone time more. "Jareth I need you to stop and let me go, I need sometime to process everything please."

She wasn't even looking at Jareth; she knew if she did she would see an expression that she may not be able to deal with at that precise moment.

Jareth's expression at her request was pained, why was she pushing him away? He thought they had come so far after everything yesterday. He hesitated for a second and then released her from his grasp. "Please don't shut me out of your life Sarah, not again please." He pleaded holding onto her hand.

Sarah pulled away and gave Jareth a quick look, she saw the hurt but she had to be strong for herself at the moment. "Just give me some time Jareth please, I just need some time to think." With that she ran out of the room.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Kendra saw Sarah run off towards the garden, what had happened now? The course of love between these two obviously wasn't running as smoothly as she would have liked. She decided to go and check on Jareth before she went and saw Sarah as he was content last night and she could only imagine what he would be feeling now. Walking into the sick room she saw Jareth's face, which was in a state of confusion and what looks like fear.

"Oh Jareth my dear, what happened?"

"She left me Kendra she was soo happy last night but now I don't know she wants time to think what am I supposed to do?" I love her, I don't want to let her go, but if I have to I will."

"Oh my dear boy don't worry I'm sure that she just needed time to acclimatize, everything has happened so fast to her. Just take it slow with her. She just needs reassurance and time to appreciate her own feelings for you. I know she loves you Jareth it's been evident to me since the day she arrived here that you two were made for each other." Kendra hugged him trying to rid him of all his insecurities towards Sarah's true feelings for a full half and hour. "Jareth I think its time that I go and find Sarah now and see if she is ok please just stay here."

"But I"

"Jareth I really think that I should go and have a talk to Sarah myself, as she said she just needs sometime."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Sarah was in the garden under her favourite tree again, she wasn't even sure why she had run now she had been so happy and carefree last night giving into the fact that Jareth loved her. It seemed that on reflection that's what she always did from relationships, she was afraid to give herself to anyone in case she got hurt. It seemed that when she started to think about things that she tried to make herself believe it was for the better that she stayed by herself. She had done that with all of her potential boyfriends in the past and now she was doing it with Jareth. It was a never ending cycle and she had no idea how to break it. She knew that if she thought too much she would eventually ruin the relationship that she and Jareth both wanted to build. She was making things more complicated than she needed to make them. Of course she would need to sort things out with Jareth in relation to her life aboveground but in all honesty she was just kidding herself when she had tried convincing herself that it was important. "Sarah you need to stop being such a wimp!" she chastised herself. "You've found the real thing here and you know it, don't ruin it!"

Kendra arrived in time to hear Sarah telling herself off about being silly and not ruining what she had. Brava Sarah, Brava she thought to herself before approaching her.

"Sarah dear are you ok?"

For the second time today Sarah jumped out of her skin.

"Kendra you scared me" Sarah responded after catching her breath.

"Are you going to come in anytime soon or are you going to leave Jareth in agony for a little longer?"

"Oh Kendra I've been soo stupid. He loves me, he truly loves me. I shouldn't be out here worrying what the future hold for us. I should be in there with him."

"Well what are you waiting for dear go to him."

Kendra chuckled to herself as Sarah fled back in the direction of the sick room and Jareth. Those two were definitely made for each other.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Sarah arrived at the sick room with her head bent fully expecting Jareth to be angry at her and for him to not want to have anything to do with her from now on.

"Jareth please forgive me….please I didn't mean to run I was just confused."

Jareth rushed towards her and took her in his embrace, just happy that she had returned. "Shhh…shh don't be sorry you're here now, but please don't do that again. I love you and it will kill me if you want me to let you go." Jareth got down on one knee I need you with me for now and forever. Sarah I know this is sudden but my precious will you marry me?"

"Oh Jareth of course I will." Sarah jumped into his waiting arms. "I can't believe I was soo stupid, I almost lost you."

"Don't worry sweetheart its all okay now, you don't have to worry about anything anymore. We had better tell Kendra the happy news before she worries that something has happened to us."

They both exited the sick room with huge beaming smiles and a ring on Sarah's finger.

_Please Review and tell me what you think as I love hearing from you. Thank you to all my faithful readers and to the people who have left reviews whether good or bad._


	27. Chapter 27

Sarah arrived at the sick room with her head bent fully expecting Jareth to be angry with her and for him to not want to have anything to do with her from now on.

"Jareth please forgive me….please I didn't mean to run I was just confused."

Jareth rushed towards her and took her in his embrace, just happy that she had returned. "Shhh…shh don't be sorry you're here now, but please don't do that again. I love you and it will kill me if you want me to let you go." Jareth got down on one knee I need you with me for now and forever. Sarah I know this is sudden but my precious will you marry me?"

"Oh Jareth of course I will." Sarah jumped into his waiting arms. "I can't believe I was soo stupid, I almost lost you."

"Don't worry sweetheart its all okay now, you don't have to worry about anything anymore. We had better tell Kendra the happy news before she worries that something has happened to us."

They both exited the sick room with huge beaming smiles and a ring on Sarah's finger.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Weddings are a day where the bride should be suitable radiant and the groom should be distinguished and handsome and there was no exception at this wedding. Sarah was in her room with a number of maids around her to organise her train and sort her hair. The bride was blushing at the amount of attention she was getting from everyone in the room. Everything was focused on her it was her special day. It was nothing like Sarah had envisioned in any of her fantasies or could have ever written about. The dress was so exquisite that even the fanciest wedding dress Aboveground paled in comparison. Sarah herself looked like a fallen angel, her hair had been done in such a way that it framed her face perfectly and was ready to nestle the crown, which would soon be placed on her head. She was nervous as all brides are but not because of the thought of marrying Jareth but at the thought of having to go down the isle in front of his whole court.

Jareth however was the complete opposite he was now nervously pacing the throne room in front of the minister as his mind went through all the possibilities that could stop Sarah becoming his wife. Would she do a runner before the ceremony? What if something happened to her before she entered? Why was she taking so long? He was like a bird in a cage longing to be free to fly to his love but trapped due to tradition.

Like Aboveground the groom is not allowed to see the bride the day before the wedding, but in the case of the Underground this time period is extended to a week within the royal family, as both bride and groom have to be prepared for marriage. The wait for both of the had been gruelling, Kendra managed to keep some semblance of calm by relaying to them what their partner was doing that day and by taking messages back and forth.

"What is taking them soo long?" Jareth growled to his best man.

"Calm down my boy, it's a brides privilege to be late to her own wedding. It's only been 5 minutes she will be here shortly."

"She had better be or I will hold you fully responsible." Jareth pointed a finger at his best man scowled; his best man however just chuckled and held up his hands in surrender

Jareth went back to pacing while he waited to the organ to announce to presence of his bride. Just as he was certain something had gone wrong and he should investigate he heard the organ start up a slow march announcing that Sarah had indeed arrived.

Making her way down the isle was a gloriously elegant version of the Sarah Jareth though he knew which made his breath catch and made his best man remind him that he needed to breathe and still be alive if he wanted a wife.

Sarah caught sight of Jareth as she turned the corner in the church; her breath did exactly the same thing as Jareth's. He was standing there in exactly the same outfit he had worn to the peach induced ballroom hallucination. Kendra Sarah's matron of honour had to remind Sarah to breathe as well. She slowly made her way down the isle, her full attention on Jareth now not caring that the guests were even there until finally they were stood facing each other.

"Precious you're positively the most beautiful and elegant creature I have ever laid my eyes on"

Sarah blushed and ducked her head

"Uh..uh there will be no bowing of your head to me ever again after this ceremony sweet thing." Jareth said placing his hand under her chin and raising it so that their eyes met. "Shall we proceed precious?"

"Yes"

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her today to join this man and this women in holy matrimony…………………… I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss your bride your majesty."

"Finally"

Jareth kissed Sarah with soo much passion that she had to hold on to him extremely tightly so that she didn't end up on the floor. When they were finished the congregation stood and clapped and cheered.

"May I present to you His Majesty Jareth The Goblin King and Her Majesty Sarah The Goblin Queen." Another cheer erupted around the room.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Later that evening Jareth lead Sarah in a slow dance to announce the start of the evening celebrations.

"My dear I think our story is coming to an end, do you not think?"

"What do you mean?"

"The story of the Labyrinth has come to a close my dear, I think its time we started to write a new story of our lives together, don't you agree?"

"Absolutely."

Both Jareth and Sarah left the celebrations that evening with a sense of peace and excitement about the future. There futures were bright and they both had forever to find out about each other and keep each other happy which is all anyone could ever ask for

Finis

_Yay finally finished, Sorry it took soo long I have moved house and I have also started a new job so things have been pretty hectic. I hope you have enjoyed the story and that the last chapter has tied everything off satisfactorily for everyone_


End file.
